Mensonge
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Harry découvrira que la couardise n'est pas une qualité griffondor et ce au dépend d'un autre. Demander pardon n'est pas si simple et pas toujours suffisant.
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

_Voilà ma toute première fic Harry Potter ! Elle ne sera pas bien longue 5 ou 6 chapitres assez courts et peut être un épilogue. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais presque sachant que j'ai déjà écrit les trois premier et ue le uatrième est en préparation. Je ne publierais qu'un chapitre par semaine. Haut les coeurs !_

**_Bonne Lecture  
_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 **__: **Chimère**_

Assit dans cette pièce obscure, seulement éclairé par les bougies servant au rituel, Drago Malfoy était à bout. Sa vue brouillé par ses larmes, qu'il laissait librement sur ses joues, il ajouta le dernier ingrédient à la potion qui fumait dans une coupe en or. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter trois gouttes de sang prélevés dans une coupure faite par une lame d'argent. Après, il boirait et ce serait fini. Plus de douleur plus de souffrance. Il devait faire vite. Déjà au loin il entendait des pas précipités. Il était incapable de dire combien de personnes se précipitaient vers lui, mais il s'en fichait. Ce serait bientôt fini. Plus de souffrance plus de peine. Le poison qui coulait dans ses veines et lui lacérait le cœur s'en irait pour toujours. Ce serait son antidote, sa rédemption pour sa faute. Ainsi tout finirait.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit en claquant fortement sur le mur opposé. Cinq personnes entrèrent précipitamment. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il avait fini. Et puis il avait pris ses précautions. Même si elles le voulaient, elles ne pourraient pas s'approcher.

_"Drago ! S'il te plait ne fais pas ça !

_ Trop tard Potter." Avec un sourire éteins il porta la coupe à ses lèvres.

.

. . .

. . . .

Drago Malfoy avait en ce vendredi après midi, alors qu'il déambulait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, toutes les raisons du monde de se réjouir. Tout allait bien pour lui. La guerre était finie depuis cinq bon mois, et il avait survécu, tout comme ses parents. Ceux ci avaient eu des problèmes avec le ministère au vu de leur choix durant la guerre. Enfin, surtout son père. Sa mère n'avait pas vraiment été inquiété ayant sauvé le Survivant d'une mort certaine au moment clé. Drago de son côté ayant toujours été un espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix avait même obtenu une médaille.

Les choses avaient été différentes pour Lucius Malfoy. Mais grâce à leur argent, à leur dernière influence, au statut nouvellement acquis de Drago en tant que héros de guerre, ils avaient réussi à commuer sa peine de prison en résidence surveillé pendant 10 ans. C'était long dix ans, mais mieux valait que ces années se fasse dans le luxe du manoir plutôt que dans le fin fond d'un cachot. Lucius avait au début eu du mal à accepter la trahison de son fils à la cause. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vraiment été en colère contre lui, puisqu'à ces yeux cela constituait une juste évolution d'un fils qui se forge ses propres idéaux. Seul les serpentards avaient compris que Lucius ai été fier que son fils s'élève contre lui et aille jusqu'à le trahir. N'était ce pas ce que l'on attend du serpent qu'on élève en son sein ?

Drago était donc connu comme un espion et un héros de guerre, ses parents étaient en vie et en bonne santé, il avait obtenu le respect de son père et avait gardé une immense fortune malgré les pots de vin donné pour la libération de ce dernier.

Gloire et argent était donc plus que présent dans sa vie. Quant à la beauté, n'avait elle pas toujours été là ?

Oh oui, elle l'avait été. Mais depuis environ un an elle ne faisait que croitre à la joie de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il avait grandi et atteignait maintenant le mètre quatre-vingt, sa taille était toujours aussi fine et élancé, son torse développé comme il le fallait par le quidditch. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient fins mais agréablement musclé. Sa peau toujours aussi pâle semblait poudré et incroyablement douce au touché, ses cheveux plus long qu'avant, tombaient en long fil d'argent sur ses épaules caressant ses omoplates. Quant à son visage... Ses traits s'étaient adoucis sans pour autant paraitre féminins, avec ses pommettes hautes, son nez en trompette et ses lèvres rosé peut-être un peu trop bombé pour un garçon.

Mais ce qui frappait le plus était ses yeux. D'acier ils avaient lentement glissé à l'argent liquide donnant parfois l'impression de tournoyé prisonnier dans ses iris glacé. Son regard dur et froid faisait perdre toute impression de douceur ou de fragilité que pouvait donner son apparence.

Drago était beau, et il le savait.

Mais toute ces choses qui pouvaient le rendre heureux n'étaient rien en comparaison du secret qu'il avait. Ce secret qui ferait scandale s'il était découvert et qui le faisait sourire chaque jour. Un secret qui faisait sa joie et son bonheur mais qui le ferait surement renier par son père s'il venait à en être informé.

Jamais Drago n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi heureux.

Son secret était une relation. Un amour, non pas interdit -qui aurait pu interdire l'impensable ?- mais définitivement inavouable pour l'instant. La population sorcière en serait plus qu'étonné, voir choqué si elle venait à l'apprendre. Mais Drago s'en fichait : il était heureux. Il se sentait si stupidement heureux. Presque un peu Poufsouffle parce que...

Drago Malfoy était amoureux.

Rien que cette nouvelle avait de quoi surprendre. Le prince des glaces au cœur de pierre était finalement un homme au cœur palpitant pour une personne. Savoir que le prince était capable de sentiment si fort pour un autre individu en laisserait plus d'un sur le carreau. Mais Drago n'avait rien pu y faire. Il n'avait pas choisi. S'il l'avait fait nul doute qu'il aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre... Quoique...

Drago Malfoy était amoureux d'un homme.

Non pas que le genre ai une quelconque importance dans le monde sorcier d'aujourd'hui. Cela même si certaine grande famille de sang pur tel que les Malfoy préférait arranger des mariages entre sexe opposé. Mais le fait que ce soit un homme n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le fait est que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui...

Drago Malfoy était amoureux d'un homme nommé Harry Potter.

Une telle nouvelle lâchée dans la Gazette des Sorciers tuerait plus d'une vieille mégère devant son café du matin. La population en ferait des gorges chaudes pendant des semaines, des mois ou même des années. Mais de tout cela Drago s'en fichait parce qu'il était amoureux, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie il était véritablement heureux, parce que c'était son secret le plus beau.

Il sourit en tirant un livre de potion d'une étagère poussiéreuse. _Les somnifères et autres potions de sommeil sans rêve_, un ouvrage très intéressant conseillé par son parrain en vu de l'examen qu'il passerait pour entré à l'ISP (institut supérieur de potiologie). Son sourire s'incurva en pensant à son parrain. Comment réagirait l'homme en apprenant pour lui et Potter ? Drago se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Severus en ferait surement une syncope.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils se voyaient en cachette mais cinq qu'ils avaient commencé une étrange amitié. Quand elle s'était muée en un amour réciproque, ils avaient tout de suite été beaucoup plus à l'aise. C'était Harry qui avait fait le premier pas vers lui à l'époque.

Pendant la guerre même en se sachant du même côté, ils n'avaient pas réellement pu passer à autre chose. Oublier les rivalités et réussir à se faire confiance. Bien sûr même si leur relation n'était pas cordiale ou chaleureuse elle était au moins poli et ils arrivaient à discuter voir à tomber d'accord sur des sujets abordés. Mais ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là. Mais Potter, à la rentré en septième année, en septembre, avait fait le premier pas.

Il lui avait demandé s'ils ne pouvaient pas devenir amis. Drago n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Son ennemi d'enfance venait lui tendre un rameau d'olivier et ce sans aucune raison. Que répondre ? Drago avait fini par accepté mais ne souhaitait pas que cela se sache et Harry avait tout de suite accepté ne souhaitant pas faire de vague alors que l'école venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses portes.

Alors ils s'étaient vus quelque fois en cachette. Ils avaient discuté et tenté de s'apprivoiser. Ils se rencontraient surtout le soir. Parfois à la salle sur demande, parfois dans le parc, parfois dans l'appartement du préfet en chef qu'était Drago. Mais leur relation avait tout de suite évolué... enfin au bout de deux mois de cache-cache avec leur sentiments, ils avaient fini par s'avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être amis. Leur relation était beaucoup trop forte, intense, dense et complexe.

Ils avaient compris qu'entre eux ce serait amour ou haine. Ce serait tout ou rien. Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure, ils devaient faire un choix. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils avaient choisi. Drago en était plus qu'heureux.

Et Harry Potter était son secret.

Drago fronça les sourcils alors qu'il parcourait encore la rangée des livres de potion, ne trouvant pas l'ouvrage dont il avait absolument besoin pour ses révisions. Il se frappa doucement le front. _Histoire des Potions de Merlin à Aujourd'hui_ devait se trouver dans le rayon histoire de la magie dans la sous catégorie potion de tout temps. C'était une zone en général vide de tout élève et pour cause. Qui souhaiterait se plonger dans ces ouvrages vieux poussiéreux et pour la plupart d'un ennui à faire dormir Binns lui même.

Il s'avança vers le rayon en retrait du reste de la bibliothèque. Mais alors il entendit des voix qui en sortaient. Il fut surpris qu'il y ai du monde dans cette zone habituellement déserte et se demanda si certains étudiant ne profitaient pas de cet éloignement de façon.. hum... suspecte. Mais il fut plus surpris encore en entendant la voix de son secret et de ses amis.

_"... ne se doute de rien il te dit, Mione. Si Harry le dit je ne vois pas pourquoi tu doute.

_ Tout ça finira mal, je vous dis. Harry tu as réussi à devenir son ami...

_ Mione il n'est pas vraiment son ami. Il fait sem-blant.

_ Vraiment, Harry ?

_ Que veux tu que j'te dise Mione. Il est toujours la même petite fouine insupportable. Mais je dois dire que parfois je l'apprécie quand même. Mais y a qu'en même des moments où c'est plus que dur d'être avec ce crétin.

_ J'te comprends mec. Si j'avais du supporter la fouine tout ce temps... Je sais pas comment tu fais.

_ Je le dois c'est tout."

Drago respirait difficilement. Était-ce bien ce qu'il croyait ? Non, non. C'était impossible, il devait y avoir une explication. Ce ne pouvait pas être de lui dont ils parlaient. Impossible. Harry ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Ou en tout cas pas à lui. Voilà. C'était ça : ils parlaient de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Tout de même Harry. C'est vraiment un truc de Serpentard de devenir proche de Malfoy uniquement pour envoyé son père en prison.

_ Mione, il nous faut ces infos pour envoyé Lucius à Azkaban. Et je compte bien les avoir. Quelque soit le moyen.

_T'irais jusqu'à coucher avec Malfoy ?

_ Ron dit pas des horreurs pareils, tu veux bien ? Je dois le voir ce soir en plus."

Les deux Griffondor partirent dans un fou rire étouffé. Drago imaginait sans mal le petit sourire de Granger tentant de garder son sérieux devant les bêtises de ses amis. Il ne les dérangea pas. Il prit simplement ses affaires, délaissant sur place les livres qu'il voulait à l'origine emprunté et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Drago se sentait étrangement déconnecté. Comme flottant sur un nuage. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé dans sa chambre que quand il déposa machinalement ses effets sur son bureau. Et c'est la qu'il réalisa.

Son secret était un mensonge.

Cette chose qui le rendait si heureuse et qui faisait paraitre tous ses petits bonheurs si pâles, n'était qu'un mensonge. Un piège, une fourberie pour mieux l'atteindre. Non. Ce n'était même pas lui la cible. C'était son père. Il senti un poids incroyable s'abattre sur ses épaules alors qu'un autre s'installait sur son estomac. Il se senti tombé au sol et ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Il avait étrangement conscience d'être encore sous le choc.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus saccadé. Il se sentait oppressé et en même temps incapable de bougé. Il aurait aimé pleuré. Mais ça ne lui était pas encore possible. La lame de la trahison et du mensonge en était encore à ébréché son cœur et entaillé son âme. Quand le premier serait percé et la seconde brisé alors il pourrait pleurer. Il pleurerait sa douleur, sa peine, la destruction de son secret. Mais il n'en était pas encore la. Pourtant la souffrance se faisait déjà sentir et les tremblements agitaient son corps et la douleur dans sa tête se faisait plus forte.

Son secret n'était qu'une chimère.

à suivre...

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

Voilà je n'ai pas pu attendre avant de vous poster la suite ! Vous m'en voulez ? Vous auriez préféré que j'attende vraiment ?**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_****Lilo :** J'aime bcp ton raisonnement. Il y a plus simple pour un suicide... à part si on désire obtenir quelque chose de spécial ? Mais est ce le cas de Drago ? Ce chapitre donnera un certain nombre d'indice sur cette fameuse potion ou plutôt sur le genre de personne susceptible de la boire.

**Li-san :** j'aime ta review avec l'ambivalence c'est triste style ta la larme à l'œil et puis pouf tout sourire tu aime ! (lol) Mais j'te comprends ayant moi même lu des fics qui me faisait cet effet. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**Babou :** Pour ta question la réponse est oui et non. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça mais tu t'en rendra compte plus tard. Quant à la vengeance, la aussi tu y repensera ^_^

Bon puisque tout est dis passons aux choses amusantes :

**_Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**__** : **__**Héritage**_

_**

* * *

**_

Drago était couché sur son lit. L'heure du diner était passée depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. Pourtant il n'était pas sorti de toute la soirée. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Blaise, son meilleur ami, était passé un peu plus tôt pour qu'ils aillent ensemble à la grande salle. Il avait poliment décliné l'invitation arguant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et préférait rester coucher. Son teint livide et ses yeux vide avaient fortement incité le métis à le croire. Il avait conseillé à son ami de se couché tôt et de passé voir l'infirmière, si ça n'allait pas mieux. Le blond avait distraitement acquiescé puis refermé le tableau.

Mais alors qu'il allait se recouché une pensée lui traversa la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit. La chimère. Ils avaient rendez vous à la salle sur demande à dix heure. Ils s'y rendaient pour "changer de décor". Il n'irait pas. Mais l'autre, en ne le voyant pas venir, viendrait surement ici. Rapidement, il sorti et changea le mot de passe du tableau.

Tranquillement, il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit les yeux dans le vague. Il prononça une phrase qui fit basculer toute ses défenses et permit à ses larmes de s'échapper.

_"Comme ça, je ne le verrais plus."

Cette phrase résumait son envie du moment : il ne voulait plus le voir, ni même savoir qu'il avait existé, l'effacer de sa mémoire. De ces traitres qu'étaient son cœur et son corps qui gardaient en mémoire chaque moment passé avec lui, chaque mot tendre, chaque caresse ou baiser. Il voudrait tout effacer mais c'était impossible.

La douleur se fit vive. Comme un tisonnier chauffé à blanc qui le traverserait de part en part. Il se plia en deux, laissant les larmes coulé sur son visage réprimant un cri ou plutôt un hurlement de détresse.

Le sang battait à ses tempes et un bourdonnement résonnait à ses oreilles. Sa respiration était laborieuse et une étrange fièvre le faisait suer. Il avait mal comme jamais. Même les doloris du Lord n'avaient pas eu un tel effet sur lui. Était-ce l'effet de cette chimère ? Comme un poison mortel qui se répandrait dans ses veines ? Etait-ce vraiment si douloureux un chagrin d'amour ?

Effondré sur son lit, Drago émit un rire sans joie. Un chagrin d'amour ? Pouvait-on appeler ça comme cela ? Alors même qu'il avait la sensation qu'un étau enserrait son cœur, que l'on broyait son âme et que la vie s'échappait de son corps ?

Peut être qu'il était vraiment malade ? Mais qui s'en souciait ?

Certainement pas la chimère qui avait du rejoindre ses amis, plus que soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à le voir, à l'entendre, à le toucher. Les yeux de Drago s'obscurcirent à nouveau de larmes et ses premiers sanglots le secouèrent. La main fortement appuyé sur la bouche, pour contenir ses pleurs qui lui semblaient des sons trop obscènes quand il résonnait dans la chambre, il se laissa aller. Personne ne saurait. Et même si quelqu'un savait, quelle importance ?

Il poussa un hurlement qu'il étouffa dans son oreiller. Quelque chose semblait vouloir le déchiqueter. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui poussait pour sortir par son dos. La douleur s'estompa aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivé, laissant Drago sans force et haletant. Jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose de semblable, pourtant ça n'égalait pas la souffrance que son cœur lui infligeait. A peine lui avait elle fourni une distraction face à ce gouffre de peine et d'obscurité qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Une nouvelle vague de sanglot l'agita.

Il y a quelques heures à peine, il se considérait comme le plus heureux des hommes. Et maintenant, il n'était plus que le possesseur d'une chimère sans doute au porte de la mort ou qui sait de la folie ? Qu'importe qui l'emportera en premier, pourvu qu'il le fasse vite, qu'il ne ressente rien, pour l'amour de Morgan.

_"Ahhhh !"

Il n'avait pas pu étouffer son cri. Cri qui résonna dans la petite pièce à l'atmosphère lourde. Cette fois avait été trop violente et trop surprenante. L'idée de lancer un _silencio_ ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Mais qui le lui reprocherait ?

Il sentait, glissé sur son dos, un liquide poisseux qui imbibait ses vêtements. Ne lui épargnerait-on rien ? Il devinait qu'il n'en était qu'au début...

_**HP/DM**_

Au petit matin Drago se leva. C'était fini. Sa chambre ressemblait actuellement à un champ de bataille. Du sang maculait ses draps déchirés, son oreiller n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, tissu et plumes dispersés dans la chambre. Il se leva tremblant de on lit souillé autant de sueur que de sang. Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'accrochant ça et la aux meubles, chaise ou murs. Il arriva devant le lavabo et s'y appuya. Ouvrant les robinets il se lava sommairement le visage puis leva les yeux.

Le teint blafard, les yeux rougis, des traces de larmes encore visible. Il était loin le beau dandy Malfoy. Mais ce ne fut pas qui attira son attention. Non celle ci était entièrement focalisée sur les deux appendices poussés durant la nuit.

Une paire d'ailes. D'un blanc immaculé. Superbes. Magnifiques.

Il se tourna pour faire face à un miroir à pieds. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'elles étaient grandes. Elle ne s'arrêtait qu'à quelque centimètre du sol. Il se déplaça sur le côté pour mieux voir et l'une d'entre elle bougea le faisant sursauter. Drago sourit un peu intimidé. Il les toucha du bout des doigts, appréciant leur douceur. C'était incroyable. Jetant un autre coup d'œil au miroir, il se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient pas si blanches qu'elles auraient dû. Ca et là de petites plumes noires se démarquaient. Il en toucha une. Elle se détacha de l'aile et se mit à voler à travers la pièce. Drago la regarda faire sans avoir aucune réaction. Il se sentait trop vide pour ça.

La bonne nouvelle était qu'il ne souffrait plus. Physiquement. La mauvaise était que le trou noir à la place de son cœur semblait tout emporter : ses sentiments, ses envies, ses désirs les plus bêtes, son énergies. Il avait encore mal. Il soupira et retourna s'étendre sur son lit. Il penserait à tout ça plus tard. Plus tard il penserait à ces ailes. Plus tard il nettoierait le sang séché sur son corps. Plus tard il penserait à la chimère.

On était maintenant dimanche. Drago avait nettoyé sa chambre de fond en comble. Il avait réussit non seulement à faire rentrer ses ailes, mais à chasser toute personne tentant de s'introduire dans sa chambre et ce sans donner d'explication. C'est Blaise qui s'était montré le plus insistant.

La chimère était venue mais il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels. L'autre avait crié qu'il savait qu'il était la et qu'il voulait le voir. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi l'aurait il fait ? La chimère avait fini par se lassé et était parti. Mais il soupçonnait qu'elle reviendrait cette nuit.

Il avait aussi réussit à ne pas du tout sortir de sa chambre en deux jours et demi. Il avait fait appel à l'elfe de maison de Severus pour lui porter ses repas. Bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup mangé.

Il lui fallait se rendre à la bibliothèque ne serait ce que pour des recherches sur l'étrange héritage qu'il avait reçu. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas, assit sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Quelque chose en lui était cassée. Rompu. Brisé. Il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait bouger.

Ce n'est qu'après le couvre feu qu'il sorti de sa chambre. Il récupéra tout ce qui pouvait l'aider dans la section Héritage magique puis réintégra sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard des coups furent frappé à sa porte.

Chimère.

Drago décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Demain il devrait affronter les autres. Demain il devrait faire semblant. Demain il verrait _l'autre_. Demain, oui, demain…

_**HP/DM**_

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Drago Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Et ça n'avait pas échappé à qui que ce soit à Poudlard. Son teint pâle, les cernes prononcés et surtout, surtout ce regard vide à vous glacer le sang. De nombreuses rumeurs courraient à son propos sans que quiconque ne puisse les confirmer ou les infirmer.

Blaise après avoir mainte fois tenté de faire parlé son ami, était allé jusqu'à rendre visite à son parrain et directeur de maison : Severus Rogue. L'homme n'avait rien pu lui dire, avouant même que Drago n'avait pas desserré les dents en sa présence. Ils en étaient venus à se concerté pour mettre en place une surveillance sur le blond, trop inquiet pour sa santé pour ne rien faire.

Que pouvait-il bien se passé ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arrivé pour que du nuage sur lequel il flottait depuis des semaines, il ne s'écroule ainsi ?

De son côté Drago ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça. En fait, il ne ressentait pas plus que ça, sinon une douleur lancinante aussi bien physique que mentale à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer.

Il avait lu différents livres sur les héritages magiques avant de trouver son bonheur chez les créatures bien connus, qu'étaient les veela. Il n'y avait pas vraiment cru au début. Mais il avait bien dû admettre l'évidence : il était un demi-veela.

En tant que tel il aurait pu mener une vie parfaitement normale. Mais il s'était fait empoisonner par la chimère. Étant mi-veela mi-sorcier il avait aussi bien les avantages que les inconvénients : contrairement aux veela, les mi-veela n'avaient pas systématiquement d'ailes. Cela dépendait en grande partie de la puissance magique de l'individu. Le pouvoir d'attraction serait aussi moindre voir dans certain cas carrément inexistant pour certain. Les demi-veela n'avaient pas non plus la possibilité de se transformer en oiseau. Le grand avantage systématique obtenu en ayant du sang veela, est une beauté souvent jugée incroyable et qui dure beaucoup plus longtemps que la moyenne sorcière, une agilité et une force physique plus grande et ce sans compté le capital magique qui augmente.

Le problème des compagnons entrait alors en jeu. En règle générale les mi-veela n'ont aucun besoin de se lancer à la recherche de leur compagnon et n'ont donc pas l'obligation vitale de se lier à eux pour la vie. Pourtant, la rencontre entre un sorcier mi-veela et son compagnon arrivait presque à chaque fois. A partir de la c'est l'individu qui déterminait s'il se liait ou pas sachant qu'un tel acte porterait à conséquence. Car si le compagnon n'est pas indispensable pour l'épanouissement d'un mi-veela, celui-ci une fois lié à ce compagnon, serait aussi dépendant que n'importe quel veela.

Un demi-veela lié qui se verrait rejeté subirait donc les mêmes conséquences qu'un veela. Il se viderait doucement de toute substance vitale, et magique et mourrait n'ayant de toutes les façons plus aucune envie de vivre.

Drago n'étant pas stupide, il avait compris. Et ça l'avait fait sourire. Il avait la preuve noir sur blanc que lui et Harry Potter était des âmes sœurs, chose qu'il avait cru parfaitement ressentir ces dernières semaines. Mais Harry l'avait rejeté. Harry n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Harry n'avait fait que se servir de lui. Il avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir que son état ne durerait pas…

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Normalement le processus ne prenait que quelques jours, trois ou quatre au maximum. Mais en relisant ses notes il avait compris que cette délivrance n'intervenait que pour les veela. Les mi-veela pouvaient souffrir jusqu'à trois ou quatre ans, sachant que dès les premiers mois, ils sombraient dans la folie.

Il avait serré les dents. Drago ne pouvait pas accepter de tombé dans cet état de déchéance. La mort oui, la folie, non. Il lui fallait une solution et pour ça un plan se formait déjà dans sa tête. En s'asseyant à sa table, il croisa un regard émeraude posé sur lui. Un regard qui semblait empli d'inquiétude et d'affection. Un mensonge, une mascarade, une illusion. Sa douce chimère, poison. Il soutint le regard quelques secondes de ses yeux vides puis détourna la tête, se concentrant sur son repas.

_ « Mr Malfoy, une fois que vous aurez fini votre dîner, j'apprécierais que vous me rejoignez dans mon bureau.

_ Bien professeur. Autant y aller tout de suite si vous le voulez puisque j'ai fini. »

Drago savait que son parrain s'inquiétait pour lui. Il le lui avait fait assez clairement comprendre au cours de la semaine, tout comme Blaise. Il savait aussi que Severus ne demanderais plus mais exigerait de savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état, mais il ne parlerait pas. Cela ne concernait personne d'autre que lui.

C'est fort de cette résolution qu'il se leva pour suivre son directeur de maison. Il n'avait surement pas prévu de s'écrouler au milieu de la grande salle, déclenchant les cris apeurés de la foule.

_**A suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Je sais qu'un Drago veela n'est pas quelque chose de très innovant. Mais j'espère que "l'innovation" vient de la façon de traiter le sujet : il n'est pas heureux, il est certes amoureux mais que ne donnerait-il pas pour ne pas l'être ? Il a trouvé son âme sœur et c'est exactement pourquoi il se meurt, l'histoire n'est pas centré sur ses pouvoirs qu'il soit d'attraction, de contrôle du vent ou de vole avec ses ailes immaculées. Ou même une quelconque faculté à porter des bébés. Bien que j'avoue être fan de ces histoires que l'on retrouve dans mes favoris, d'ailleurs_ : Frizzy_ merci pour cette adaptation des vélanes et leur mœurs amoureuses !  
**

_**N'oubliez pas de partager votre avis ! Laissez une review !  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 3**__** : **__**Bellérophon**_

_**

* * *

**_

Drago s'éveilla le lendemain au milieu de l'infirmerie toujours aussi fatigué que la veille. La sensation d'épuisement ne le quittait plus maintenant et il s'y habituait peu à peu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'infirmerie. Il était seul, l'infirmière n'ayant sans doute pas encore repris son poste, puisqu'il ne devait être que six heure du matin à peine. Mais un bruit d'étoffe sur sa droite, attira son attention. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne.

Le bruissement d'une cape et l'apparition de deux prunelles d'un vert irréel lui fournirent l'explication.

_ « Drago, tu es enfin réveillé. J'ai eu vraiment très peur. »

Harry lui sourit tendrement tout en se dégageant complètement de sa cape d'invisibilité. Drago se contenta de l'observer faire, le regard vide. Toute foi quand le brun avança la main pour lui prendre la sienne, il recula. Harry fronça les sourcils, la mine inquiète.

_ « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Drago ? Que t'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi m'évites tu ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait quelque chose ? »

Seul le silence et ce même regard vide lui répondit. Les yeux verts se firent suppliants.

_ « Drago laisse moi t'aider. »

Et toujours la même réponse ou plutôt absence de réponse. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Harry saisit rapidement la cape qu'il avait laissée sur le lit du convalescent et se tourna vers lui, les émeraudes brillantes d'émotions contenu. Et de larmes aussi ?

_ « Drago…

_ Va-t-en, Chimère. » Sa voix s'était à peine élevé dans pièce.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent marquant sa confusion, mais déjà la porte s'ouvrait et il du revêtir sa cape pour ne pas se faire voir, alors que des gens entraient.

Drago resta toute la matinée à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh avait diagnostiqué un manque de sommeil et une certaine malnutrition. La peur qu'elle ne découvre quelque chose l'avait tenaillé –après tout si quelqu'un pouvait trouver la réponse si vite, c'était bien elle- mais ses analyses n'avaient pas détecté que son patient n'était pas totalement humain. Drago devinait que sa partie humaine dissimulait l'autre et qu'il faudrait certaines analyses spéciales pour le découvrir. Quelle chance !

Il avait simplement promis de faire attention alors qu'elle le grondait. Son parrain présent dans la pièce, n'avait cessé de l'observer.

Bien évidemment dès que la femme était partie, Rogue avait attaqué. Demandant, menaçant, il avait tout fait pour le faire plier. Mais Drago était resté de marbre. Severus avait fini par abandonner, après tout son filleul avait été l'un des meilleurs espion de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il ne lui ferait rien avouer en l'attaquant de front.

Drago put sortir pour le déjeuner. Quand il entra dans la grande salle les chuchotements allaient bon train, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment d'attention. Il mangea très consciencieusement, sentant le regard d'aigle de Severus pesé sur lui. Attirer l'attention serait mauvais pour lui s'il voulait que son plan réussisse. Il avait pu le peaufiné pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie. Il savait très exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

_Étape 1 : aller en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques._

En ce vendredi après midi le cours passa plutôt lentement selon Drago. Surtout qu'il était en commun avec les Griffondor et donc qu'_il_ était la. Il sentait son regard lui bruler la nuque depuis le début du cours. Mais pas une seule fois, il ne lui retourna son regard. Quand enfin l'heure fut fini, il fit signe à Blaise de l'attendre pendant qu'il discutait avec le garde chasse de et Professeur de Poudlard : Rubeus Hagrid.

_ « Professeur ? »

L'homme –ou le géant- se retourna surpris, et il le fut encore plus quand il remarqua qui l'avait appelé.

_ « Oui, Mr Malfoy ? »

Bien se dit Drago, l'homme n'était apparemment pas réticent à lui parler malgré leur passif. Bien qu'en y regardant mieux, on sentait qu'il était tout de même sur ses garde. Il engagea donc la conversation sur les créatures marines qui était à l'ordre du jour détendant, Hagrid qui était tout de même assez tendu. Il enchaina alors sur les monstres vivant dans le lac puis sur le sujet plus spécifique des sirènes.

Drago découvrait avec surprise et surtout plaisir, que le garde chasse en connaissait un rayon sur tous ces sujets abordé et qu'il était un véritable passionné. On ne pouvait nier ses compétence en matière de créature magique et donc ses compétence en tant que professeur. Au bout d'un moment, Drago put enfin aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

_ « J'ai entendu parler d'un livre de potion sur ce sujet : _« __Créatures magiques: potions et onguents de soin__ »_, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, il est à la réserve. Vous sauriez pourquoi ?

_ C'est sans doute parce que certaine de ces potions ont des ingrédients comme le sang de créature magique qui entre dans leur composition. Certaine sont considéré comme de la magie noire.

_ Oh ! Je comprends. Je tiens qu'en même à jeter un œil à cet ouvrage. » Il prit un air pensif et lointain en ajoutant comme pour lui-même. « Je demanderais au professeur Rogue de me faire un mot si je le vois ce soir.

_ Je pourrais t'en faire un… enfin si vous-tu le souhaite ! Je sais que le professeur Rogue est sans doute plus compétant…

_ Non. Vous êtes professeur et c'est un livre sur les créatures magiques. C'est moi qui ai manqué de tact, j'aurais du vous le demander à vous. »

Drago sourit d'un sourire étrangement faux, en accompagnant Hagrid à sa cabane pour qu'il rédige le mot qui lui donnerait accès à la réserve. Quand l'homme le lui tendit il resta quelques secondes à le regarder sans bouger.

_ « Mr Malfoy ?

_ Euh… oui, je vous remercie professeur. J'irais sans doute à la bibliothèque dès ce soir."

_Étape 2 : obtenir un passe pour la réserve : effectué._

_ Vous avez bien changé Mr Malfoy, et en mieux si je peux me permettre. Mais vous devriez penser à vous reposer un peu plus.

_ Même moi, je peux reconnaitre mes erreurs. »

Et c'est sur un hochement de tête et des excuses implicites que Drago retourna au château. Il pensait faire le trajet seul au vu du temps passé à discuter avec Hagrid mais il eut la surprise de tomber sur Blaise qui l'avait quant même attendu. Il devinait la un moyen peu discret de le surveillé, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si la chimère avait profité de son isolement pour tenter de lui parler.

Quand il était apparu ce matin à l'infirmerie apparemment inquiet, il n'avait eu qu'une envie: se jeter dans ses bras. Pleurer toute les larmes de son corps contre ce torse si fort et si réconfortant. Et puis il s'était souvenu de pourquoi il était là. Et ça lui avait fait encore plus mal de l'entendre débiter ses mensonges. Parce qu'à n'en pas douter ce n'était que ça : des mensonges. Drago déglutit difficilement et s'efforça de chassé ces mauvaise pensées. Il devait se concentré. Il avait son antidote à portée de main.

_**HP/DM**_

Il avait, il y a longtemps, entendu parler de cette potion par Severus. Ils discutaient alors du fait que certaines potions soient considérées comme de magie noire pour la simple utilisation de certains ingrédients –alors même que certaines potions aux effets plus nocifs -voir dangereux- n'avaient aucune règlementation spéciale.

C'est comme ça qu'ils en étaient venus à parler de l'utilisation du sang dans certaine potion et pour une raison ou une autre, ils avaient dérivé sur _cette_ potion. Ils avaient juste évoqués ses effets et le fait qu'il faille utiliser du sang du veela qui devrait la boire. Écœurant.

Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas listé tous les ingrédients et discuté de la marche à suivre, et c'est pour ça qu'il lui fallait ce livre. Mais avoir le nom de potion et connaitre ses effets étaient une chance en soit puisqu'à l'époque de cette discussion, il ne soupçonnait pas en avoir un jour besoin. Encore moins pour lui-même.

Ça n'avait pas été difficile de récupérer le livre. Après tout il avait l'autorisation d'un professeur mais ça avait été plus difficile de se débarrassé de Blaise. Mais la encore il avait réussi.

L'étape trois qui visait à récupérer la recette de cette potion était aussi une réussite. Il avait rapidement recopié la recette voyant ça et la les ingrédients qu'il possédait déjà, ceux qu'il pourrait trouver aux abords de la forêt, et ceux qu'il achèterait le lendemain en profitant de la sortie à Préau lard. Peut être pourrait-il même faire un tour dans l'allée des embrumes pour les ingrédients les plus difficiles. Après ça il s'était directement rendu à sa chambre.

Il se sentait épuisé vidé. Une fois passé le seuil il s'était précipité vers les toilettes pour s'ôter le poids du déjeuner ingurgité plus tôt et encore présent sur son estomac. Après s'être lavé le visage il s'était observé dans la glace. Pas de doute il avait une tête affreuse. Il s'était observé quelques secondes sans vraiment y penser puis, pris d'une envie soudaine, il s'était déshabillé et avait sorti ses ailes.

Sans être aussi douloureux que la première fois cette deuxième tentative l'avait laissé haletant sur les genoux et les larmes aux yeux.

Maintenant couché sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, il se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Ayant repris un peu d'énergie, il se leva en douceur en s'accrochant au lavabo pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il se lava prestement le visage, puis se rendant compte du gout acre dans sa bouche se lava les dents soigneusement.

Enfin un peu plus assuré sur ses jambes, il se tourna vers le miroir à pied. Drago ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur à son reflet. Mis à part son teint cadavérique, ses cernes profonds et noirs, ses cheveux décoiffés et son air hagard, le plus choquant était encore une fois ses ailes.

La première fois qu'il les avait sortis, elles étaient d'un blanc immaculé, moucheté de petite plumes noirs. Il ne pouvait que constater que le nombre de plumes noires avait considérablement augmenté. Bien que le blanc reste dominant, Drago ne se leurrait pas. Ce damier serait complètement noir dans environs une semaine, une semaine et demi peut être deux au maximum.

Et Merlin savait ce qui se passerait si cela arrivait avant qu'il n'ai fini la potion.

Peu à peu la folie le gagnerait, puis il tomberait dans une sorte de coma semblable à celui qui suivait le baiser des détraqueurs. Parce que c'était exactement ça. Son amour serait comparable au baiser mortel car il ne deviendrait plus qu'une enveloppe creuse, sans sentiments, sans âme attendant la mort. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire car à sa portée se tenait le_ Bellérophon_ qui vaincrait sa chimère.

_**HP/DM**_

Severus Rogue se tenait dans son appartement privé juste devant sa cheminé, totalement indécis. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, pourtant l'appréhension lui nouait quelque peu l'estomac. Il avait joué les espions pour le camp de la lumière auprès de Voldemort, cependant cette rencontre le rendait étrangement nerveux.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment _l'autre_ l'accueillerait, ni même s'il lui donnerait l'occasion de parler. Après tout, il l'avait trahi, sa réaction était compréhensible. Mais cette personne était la seule à pouvoir l'aider ou plutôt aider Drago. Elle saurait sans doute les raisons de cet affaiblissement chez le serpentard ou saurait au moins les lui faire avouer.

Il ne pouvait tergiverser, Drago avait besoin d'aide et ce le plus vite possible au vu de la vitesse à laquelle son cas s'aggravait. Il avait eu un entretien avec Blaise, et ce dernier affirmait que Drago ressemblait de plus en plus à un zombie, sa soit-disant matinée de repos n'ayant servi à rien. Le jeune s'inquiétait et Severus ne pouvait que faire de même en voyant son filleul se trainer dans le château.

Alors c'est la mort dans l'âme que le professeur prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Et quand les flammes changèrent de couleur, il dit distinctement :

_ « Manoir Malfoy. »

_**À suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Je pense que vous avez reconnu pour certain le mythe de la Chimère et du Bellérophon. En voici un rapide résumé :**_

_Dans la mythologie grecque, la **chimère** est une créature fantastique, composée de plusieurs animaux. Elle est généralement décrite comme ayant une tête de lion, un corps de chèvre et une queue de serpent, crachant du feu et dévorant les humains._

_Fille de Typhon et d'Échidna, elle ravageait la région de Lycie (en Asie mineure), quand le héros Bellérophon reçut du roi Iobatès l'ordre de la tuer. Il y parvint en chevauchant le cheval ailé Pégase. La symbolique de la chimère est vaste et son nom a été repris pour désigner, dans un sens étendu, toutes les créatures composites possédant les attributs de plusieurs animaux ainsi que les rêves ou les fantasmes et les utopies impossibles._

_L'encyclopédie Wikipedia Chimère(mythologie)_

Bien sûr quand Drago appel Harry chimère, il y voit le rêve, ou l'illusion qu'il a eu de leur amour mais quand il cherche la fameuse potion, il y voit son bellérophon le tueur de chimère donc un destructeur d'illusion. Un antidote à son amour illusoire._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 4**__** : **__**Visites impromptues**_

_**

* * *

**_

Au moment où il posa son pied sur le tapis ancien du petit salon des Malfoy, Severus Rogue porta discrètement sa main à sa baguette. Un elfe de maison apparut dans pop sonore.

_ « Je viens parler à ton maitre. Fait lui savoir que Severus Rogue tient à l'entretenir d'une affaire importante.

_ J'y vais tout de suite, monsieur. »

Il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant que Lucius n'entre dans la pièce, le visage fermé et le regard froid.

_ « Que vient faire un traitre dans ma maison ? »

Severus se retint de grimacer. Il savait que Lucius ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais sa trahison envers le Lord noir, et par adéquation sa trahison envers lui. Il avait pardonné son fils, parce que cela lui semblait dans l'ordre des choses que sa progéniture se dresse contre lui à un moment quelconque. Mais lui qui était son ami… Un serpentard se doit de ne jamais faire confiance, pourtant ils s'étaient mutuellement fait confiance de longues années. Lucius était allé jusqu'à faire de lui le parrain de son unique fils et Severus l'avait trahi.

_ « Ne perdons pas de temps, Lucius. Tu sais que je ne serais pas venu sans une bonne raison. Et tu veux savoir laquelle sinon je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.

_ Bien, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

_ Drago.

_**HP/DM**_

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Drago fut étonné d'être convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Mais quand il passa le seuil et vit son père debout à l'attendre, il ne sut pas quoi dire.

_ "Père.

_ Bonjours, Drago.

_ Bien, Mr Malfoy. Je vous laisse avec votre fils."

Le directeur fit un sourire à Drago avant de passer la porte de son bureau. Avant que Drago n'ai pu demander quoi que ce soit un elfe apparut portant un plateau avec du thé et quelques gâteaux secs. Quand il repartit c'est Lucius qui prit la parole.

_ « Severus est venu me voir. Oui. Je vois que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la chose, si ton parrain en vient à venir me chercher chez moi avec tous les risques que cela représente. » D'un signe de la main il invita son fils à s'asseoir prenant lui-même le siège en face.

_ "Il m'a obtenu, avec l'aide du directeur, la permission de venir te voir. Alors Drago, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Mais rien, père. J'ignore pourquoi Severus est allé vous voir. Il est vrai que j'ai eu un malaise mais il n'y a rien de dramatique à cela. J'ai juste du me surmener un peu trop. Mme Pomfresh me l'a dit elle-même : j'ai besoin de repos et de mieux m'alimenter. C'est tout. »

Son père l'observait avec intensité cherchant le mensonge dans ses propos. Severus ne serait pas inquiété à ce point pour une simple baisse de forme, ça il le savait tous les deux. Il pouvait aussi sentir que son père observait son physique qu'il savait ne pas être à son avantage contrairement à d'habitude.

_ « Il n'est pas question que de ton malaise mais aussi du fait que tu semble te refermer sur toi-même refusant de parler avec tes amis ou alors n'acceptant que Blaise. Drago tu as une mine épouvantable. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que Pomfresh ta laissé sortir de son infirmerie sans que tu ai passé au moins une demi-journée à te reposer chez elle. Alors maintenant je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe. »

Drago secoua la tête d'un air navré puis soutint le regard de son père.

_ « Je vous assure il n'y a rien. »

Lucius soupira. Il sentait qu'il ne tirerait rien de son fils. Il le savait déjà en arrivant en fait. Le but de ce déplacement était surtout de voir par lui-même l'état de son fils. Et il ne pouvait nier que son ancien ami avait raison : son fils allait mal.

Pourtant quelque chose le chiffonnait. Quelque chose dans l'attitude rigide de son fils lui faisait voir qu'il passait près d'une chose qu'il aurait normalement dû voir. Il secoua la tête de dépit. Il trouverait tôt ou tard.

_ « Bien si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, je l'accepte Drago. Mais tu sais ou se trouve le manoir, et j'espère que tu te souviens encore comment envoyé un hibou ? »

Drago eut un petit sourire, au reproche sous entendu de son père et comme ce dernier se levait, il en fit de même.

_ « Alors va profiter de ta journée à Préau lard et surtout repose toi, fils.

_ Merci, père. Je vous promets de vous écrire à vous et à mère.

_ Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

Drago sortit de la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard Severus prenait sa place.

_ « Alors ?

_ Je n'en sais rien… pour l'instant. Mais j'aimerais que tu me répète quand tout à commencé et les différents symptômes qu'il a présenté.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago marchait le plus vite possible vers Préau lard. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la visite de son père. Son parrain et lui étant en froid, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils se ligueraient pour l'aider. D'une certaine façon cela lui faisait plaisir que ces deux hommes, si important à ses yeux, passent par-dessus leur rancune personnel pour lui.

Mais cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait découvrir ce qui se passait c'était bien son père. Avec l'aide de Severus bien sûr. A eux deux ça ne leur prendrait pas bien longtemps. Et à partir de la ils exigeraient des explication qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas donner. Ils voudraient connaître le nom de la chimère.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. La tête lui tournait et il avait l'envie désagréable de régurgiter. Sa fatigue atteignait un point tel qu'il avait du mal à rester debout et à garder les yeux ouvert.

Il avait passés deux bonnes heures à Préau lard pour chercher les ingrédients manquants, puis il avait transplané discrètement avec la liste de ce qu'il ne trouvait pas jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait passé une heure, une heure et demi au plus.

Maintenant, il était à peine un peu plus de midi et il était de retour à Préau Lard. Drago avait la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, voir même des semaines. Les quelques achats effectués l'avaient vidé de son énergie. Il savait que c'était le processus qui se mettait en place et que plus le temps passerait plus il serait fatigué. Il fallait qu'il fasse au plus vite pour réalisé son plan ou bientôt il n'en aurait plus ni la capacité physique et encore moins mentale.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de reprendre contenance appuyé contre un édifice, une voix bien connu l'interpella. Il se refusa d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermé dans le but de se reposer.

_"Drago ? Est ce que ça va ?

_ ...

_ Tu veux que j'appel de l'aide ? Que je t'aide à rentrer au chateau ?

_ ...

_ Drago, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux. Si c'est quelque chose que j'ai dis ou fais, je te demande pardon mais parle moi, bon sang !"

En l'entendant présenter ses excuses, le jeune blond avait ouvert les yeux pour observer son vis-à-vis.

Ses yeux si vert brulait d'intensité, d'émotions emmêlées : de douleur, de peur, d'inquiétude, d'espoir et... d'amour ? Drago eut un brusque rire sans joie qui surprit au plus haut point Harry.

_"Potter, vraiment. On devrait te remettre une récompence pour une telle interprétation.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mon père te passe ses sincères salutations." Harry pâlit à vue d'oeil face à cette réplique. "Je tenais à te le dire puisque apparemment, son avenir te préoccupe grandement à ce que j'ai pu entendre.

_ ... Tu sais." Ce n'était pas une question et Drago ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ?

_ "Drago, je...

_ J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE POTTER ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu veux m'aider ? ALORS DISPARAIS !"

Harry recula face à la véhémence des parole et surtout face à la haine pure qui brillait dans les yeux argenté. Légèrement tremblant, il fit demi tour et s'en alla. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus en vu, le serpentard se laissa glissé le long du mur, s'assit au sol et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

Le repousser de cette façon lui avait été tellement douloureux. Même en sachant qu'il se moquait de lui, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui ou de ses sentiments, que tout ce à quoi il aspirait était d'envoyer son père en prison, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il lui avait fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas juste se précipiter dans ses bras.

Maintenant, il était la, incapable de se lever, les larmes noyant ses joues, comme une misérable créature touché en plein coeur et se vidant doucement de son sang à même le sol. Il remercia Merlin que ce soit l'heure du déjeuner et que cette rue ne soit pas très fréquenté.

Un éclair de haine le traversa soudain.

Il en était réduit à ça à cause de l'autre. Cette chimère lui volait son coeur, sa fierté, son honneur ! Et même ainsi il était incapable de lui vouloir du mal. S'accrochant à colère et sa haine, il sorti son mouchoir, essuya ses larmes et se leva.

C'est toujours grace à cette haine ,qu'il alimentait grâce au souvenir de cet après midi là à la bibliothèque, qu'il parvint à rejoindre le chateau puis sa chambre. Une fois seul, il s'effondra sur son respirant avec difficulté sentant la fièvre le reprendre. Moins d'une heure plus tard un hurlement déchira la chambre, isolée par un sort d'intimité. Les ailes de Drago se déployèrent transperçant douloureusement la peau, souillant ses draps et déchirant le drapé du baldaquin.

Le souffle de Drago se fit plus lourd, tout comme l'atmosphère de la chambre. L'odeur de sueur et de sang rendait l'air presque irrespirable. Des plumes noires volaient à travers la chambre de façon presque irréelle.

Incapable de se contenir, le Prince des serpentards éclata en sanglot.

_**HP/DM**_

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lucius Malfoy buvait un vers de Whisky Purfeu assit dans un des confortable fauteuil de la bibliothèque. Il aimait à rester dans cette pièce pour penser. Et il en avait besoin en ce moment. Il réfléchissait à son fils et à ses symptômes. Il avait toujours la sensation d'une chose qui lui échappait. Elle était là, à portée, pourtant il ne réussissait pas à la saisir.

Finalement il se leva. Sa femme l'avait déjà averti qu'elle montait se coucher et qu'elle l'attendait, il était inutile de la faire patienté plus. Pourtant au moment ou il allait passé le seuil, il fit demi-tour et saisit sur une étagère poussiéreuseuse un épais ouvrage très spéciale :

_**" **__**Histoire de Malfoy à travers les siècles**__**"**_

Cet ouvrage était un recueil des plus grands évènements ayant secoué la famille Malfoy. Que ce soit les plus fortes alliances, les rebellions internes, les répudiation, les mariages les plus scandaleux ect... Il n'existait qu'en un seul exemplaire pour éviter que les petits secrets malsain de la famille ne soit révélé au grand jour et ne pouvait être lu que par un Malfoy de sang.

Pour une raison inconnu, il était sûr d'y trouver cette insaisissable réponse. Quand il était jeune son père lui en lisait des passages entiers pendant son étude, pour lui inculquer les valeurs des Malfoy. Il n'avait pas voulut infliger ce genre de torture à son fils, même s'il l'avait incité à le lire pour sa culture. Commençant à feuilleter l'ouvrage, il se dit que Narcissa comprendrait -il lui suffirait d'évoquer Drago pour qu'elle l'approuve-, alors sans plus attendre il s'installa et se mit à la lecture.

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

Voilà ! Une véritable confrontation entre Harry et Drago si je peut appeler ça comme ça. Pour la suite je vous dis à Dimanche prochain !


	5. Chapter 5

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

_Li-san :_ Merci pour ta review. Ne t'en fais pas. Lucius et Severus st loin d'être idiot mais tu verras. Mais je ne garantis pas qu'ils pourront sauvé Drago ^^

_Babou : _Merci pour ta review. Je reconnais que mes chapitre sont cours mais le fait est que c'est fait exprès XD sorry ! Mais c'est un fic courte avec de court chapitre puisque à l'origine j'avais prévu d'en faire un OS. Il doit rester 5 chapitres en tout.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 5**__**: La colère d'un père**_

_**

* * *

**_

En ce dimanche matin, Drago éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à se lever. La douleur était telle qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'elle s'arrête quel que soit la méthode utilisée. L'envie d'en finir se fit plus forte. La mort semblait une si belle alternative à tout cette souffrance. Le néant, la non existence, cette paix que lui offrirait l'éternité. Il y résista avec l'énergie du désespoir son corps tremblant face à ce combat mental.

Ce genre de chose était indigne de lui, de son nom. C'était là la voie de la facilité et de la lâcheté. Il avait subis la guerre, les tortures mentales ou physiques, les meurtres, les pleurs, les remords... Ce n'était surement pas pour s'incliner comme ça. Il était un Malfoy, il relèverait la tête.

Il se rendit lentement dans la salle de bain, pour effacer les traces de cette nuit agité.

Cette nuit avait été horrible, comme toutes les nuits depuis une semaine. Depuis sa rencontre à Préau Lard avec l'Autre. Il avait des cauchemars gâchant ses rares moments de sommeil. Ses moments de conscience étaient secoués par la souffrance de son corps et de son cœur. Il se sentait si faible, si misérable. Et ce de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

Dans ses rêves il voyait sa chimère le rejeter, lui avouer l'horreur que cela avait été d'être à ses côté. De le toucher, de faire semblant de l'aimer, le tout sous les ricanement des autres griffondor. Parfois il voyait son père enfermé et emmené au loin, lui jetant sa trahison au visage, sa mère refusant de même regarder son visage.

Sortant de la douche, Drago se dit qu'il ne devait plus y penser. Il se regarda dans un miroir et soupira, autant de lassitude que de soulagement. Au réveil, il avait eu un moment de panique en constatant qu'il n'arrivait pas à rentrer ses ailes en décidant d'aller se laver. Il avait prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer et y était parvenu au final.

Ne plus pouvoir cacher ses ailes rendrait son plan infaisable, car il était certain qu'on ne le laisserait pas agir à sa guise arguant que c'était les prémices de la folie qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Mais il n'était pas fou et il irait jusqu'au bout de son plan.

Mais pour l'instant il devait se rendre à la grande salle. Blaise était venu la veille pour qu'il dîne ensemble et quand il avait refusé de juste le laisser entrer, l'autre lui avait presque fait une scène. Finalement rabroué le métis était parti mécontent, insistant sur le fait qu'il viendrait le chercher pour le petit déjeuner et que tout refus le conduirait dans le bureau de Rogue.

Il n'attendit pas son ami et se rendit directement à la grande salle. Il croisa Blaise sur le chemin qui y menait. Celui ci ne fit aucune remarque mais Drago pouvait voir à ses lèvres pincées, que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Ils s'assirent à leur table et commencèrent à se restaurer. Une ou deux fois Drago croisa deux lagon vert mais il fit comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas et continua à manger. Il décida de ne plus relever la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ai fini.

Son programme de la journée était lourd. En agissant vite, ce soir il pourrait boire la potion. Il ne lui restait que six heures de préparation. C'était relativement peu pour une potion si complexe et dangereuse.

Il en était là de ses réflexion quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas faisant sursauté toute personne présente à l'intérieur. Debout sur le seuil, se tenait son père Lucius Malfoy, échevélé, un air paniqué sur son visage habituellement impassible.

_"Monsieur Malfoy, intervint le directeur, pourrais-je savoir la raison d'une telle entrée ?"

Mais Lucius ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Quand il trouva son fils des yeux, il se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambés. Il le tira brutalement par le bras, l'entrainant vers la sortie. Au moment de sortir, il se tourna vers le directeur.

_"Prévenez Pomfresh de mon arrivé. J'exige qu'elle examine mon fils. Nous devons aussi parler vous et moi."

Sans attendre de réponse il parti, sous le regard éberlué de l'assistance, et même du corps professoral, trainant toujours son fils. Sortant de son hébétitude seul Severus se précipita à la suite de son ami et de son filleul, le visage toujours impassible mais les yeux brillants d'anxiété. Dumbledore lui aussi se leva et quitta la salle par la porte réservé au professeur, sans doute pour se rendre à son bureau.

Aussitôt ces trois personnes partis, les conversations éclatèrent dans la grande salle malgré les tentatives des professeur encore présent de garder le calme. Seul un jeune garçon au regard émeraude resta inhabituellement silencieux.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago marchait difficilement au rythmes de son père. En fait, il serait plus juste qu'il se faisait tiré par la poigne ferme de son géniteur et n'avait pas le choix quant au rythme, sous peine de se retrouver trainé au sol. Entendant des pas, il se tourna pour voir Severus les suivre, tentant vainement de les rattraper.

Le jeune serpentard n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, sachant qu'il ne ferait ainsi qu'accélérer sa mise à mort. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute : son père _savait_. Peut être pas _tout_, mais l'essentiel était entre ses mains.

Comme il le pensait, quand il arriva, Pomfresh les attendait déjà. Sans ménagement et sous l'œil réprobateur de l'infirmière, Lucius projeta son fils sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta plusieurs sort d'intimité, de silence, et prit bien entendu soin de sceller la porte. Sans prendre la peine de saluer la femme, il ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda.

_"Je voudrais que vous vérifier deux choses. D'un : son sang avec le _revelato sanguis_. Et de deux : si ma supposition est vrai, son état de santé avec le _valetudo alifer_.

_"Valetudo alifer ? Il me semble avoir entendu parler de cela mais je ne sais pas si je...

_ Commençons par le début. Vous connaissez le simple sort de révélation, n'est ce pas ?"

Pomfresh se renfrogna. Mais Albus lui avait demandé de faire ce que l'homme voudrait à condition bien entendu que cela ne fasse pas de mal à l'enfant. Le sort de révélation ne ferait absolument rien au jeune Malfoy, elle le fit donc. Mais quand le parchemin apparut, alors qu'elle allait le saisir, Lucius Malfoy le fit avant elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer fasse au rictus qui déforma son visage. De l'amertume, de la colère et de la haine. Voilà les émotion qu'il exprimait. Soudain elle se dit que peut être que ce sort était plus dangereux qu'il ne semblait être, ne serait-ce que pour le jeune Malfoy. La voix de l'ainé l'a sorti de ses pensées.

_"As tu quelque chose à me dire Drago ?

_ ...

_ Oh. Je vois. Ton parrain et moi nous faisons encore des illusions ?

_...

_ As tu couché avec quelqu'un Drago ?"

Mais l'héritier restait muet. Tête basse il semblait encore plus fragile, regardant ses pieds d'un air absent.

_"PAR MERLIN DRAGO ! LES MALFOY NE COUCHENT PAS AVANT LE MARIAGE ! C'EST UNE RÈGLE SIMPLE ! CROYAIS TU QU'IL NE S'AGISSAIT QUE D'UN CAPRICE DE MA PART ! Te rends tu compte de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves ?

Lucius s'assit sur le lit voisin de celui de son fils comme vidé de toute énergie, sa colère entièrement retombé. Drago lui semblait s'être ratatiné sur lui même, son visage entièrement masqué par ses mèches de cheveux blonds.

_"Drago cette règle est dans notre famille pour cette raison. Nous ne savons pas exactement à quel génération le sang reprendra ses droits. Le dernier cas officiel d'héritage remonte à 102 ans, mais alors il avait hérité à 17 ans comme le veut la règle et son épouse choisi s'était révélée, par une heureuse coïncidence être son âme sœur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton héritage est entré en action si tardivement mais c'est pour éviter les cas comme le tien que nous ne nous unissons physiquement qu'avec notre époux ou épouse. Bien sûr tu aurais pu avoir cette aventure sans qu'il n'y ai de conséquence. Cette personne aurait pu ne pas être ton âme sœur ou tu aurais pu ne pas entrer en héritage. Mais les faits sont là...

La voix de Lucius mourut sur cette dernière note. Pomfresh assistait à la scène impuissante. Elle avait été effrayé par l'éclat de Malfoy père mais maintenant elle ne savait plus que penser. Que se passait-il donc dans son infirmerie ? Finalement, comme le silence s'éternisait, elle fit un pas en avant.

_"Voulez vous que je lance le deuxième sort ?" Lucius leva un regard si terne vers elle, qu'elle eu sans savoir pourquoi vraiment pitié de lui. Elle sentait que quoi qu'il soit entrain de se passer, ce n'était véritablement pas quelque chose de bon pour Drago, si cela mettait son père dans cet état de désespoir avancé.

_"Allez-y. Ensuite vous lui donnerez une potion de sommeil, le temps que nous allions voir le directeur. Nous aurons des choses à nous dire tous les quatre." Pomfresh n'apprécia pas vraiment de se faire donner des ordres pour soigner son patient mais elle ne dit rien. Il semblait tout de même plus au courant qu'elle sur ce qu'avait son fils, alors que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle cherchait en vain à comprendre. Toute fois une chose la chiffonna.

_"Tous les quatre ?

_ Severus doit être devant la porte de l'infirmerie en train de fulminé. Je ne crois pas pouvoir l'écarter de cette affaire, de plus nous aurons certainement besoin de lui et surtout de ses talents de maître potioniste."

Pomfresh hocha la tête et lança le deuxième sort sur un Drago n'ayant toujours pas relevé la tête. Quand le parchemin médical apparut cette fois Lucius n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'en saisir. Mais l'infirmière le soupçonnait de connaître déjà le résultat. Y jetant un coup d'oeil elle palit considérablement et se précipita pour prendre une potion de sommeil ainsi qu'un revigorant naturel. Cela n'aurait pas beaucoup d'effet mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

_"Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, Drago ?"

Lucius s'avança vers son fils et le força à lever la tête. Son fils, visage noyé de larmes, se mordant la lèvre pour ne laisser sortir aucun hoquet de douleur, le regardait. Il comprit alors toute la souffrance qui accablait son unique enfant. C'était une chose de la lire dans un livre mais s'en était une autre de voir son fils d'habitude si fier, le visage si fermé et ayant cette capacité à compartimenté ses sentiments pour ne jamais les dévoilé sans le vouloir, complètement brisé. Le rejet lui rongeait l'âme sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire, aspirait sa vie sans même qu'il ne souhaite résister.

Sans plus réfléchir, Lucius se permit un geste qu'il n'avait plus accompli depuis des années. Un geste d'une tendresse tel qu'il semblait presque anti-malfoyen : il serra son fils dans ses bras. Drago était toujours assis sur le lit et lui debout lui faisait face, sentant ses larmes mouiller son torse il resserra son étreinte sur la frêle carrure de son enfant.

C'est comme ça que l'infirmière les trouva en revenant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait interrompre ce moment qu'elle pensait -à raison- rare. Finalement, Lucius remarquant sa présence se dégagea de l'étreinte.

_"Drago ? Tu vas boire cette potion et te reposer un peu, mais avant je voudrais que tu me donne son nom."

Il sentit le garçon se crisper, mais ce dernier n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, gardant son visage enfouit dans la cape que son père n'avait même pas ôté à son arrivé.

_"Drago ?" Cette fois ci le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement.

_"Drago ! Je dois lui parler !" Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

_"Drago cesse de faire l'enfant ! Dis le moi !

_ Vous lui ferez du mal..." Drago releva la tête plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme plus âgé.

Lucius comprit face aux yeux ternes mais résolus de son fils. Bien sûre, c'était si évident. Par sa nouvelle nature, Drago ne ferais rien contre son nouveau compagnon quitte à en souffrir, quitte à mourir. Et il était parfaitement conscient que son père n'aurait pas de douces intentions envers son cher et tendre.

_"Bien. Mais nous savons que je te le redemanderais." Il tendit la main vers Pomfresh qui lui remit les deux potions qu'il fit boire à son fils. Et c'est avec une infini douceur dont la femme n'aurait jamais cru un tel homme capable que Lucius Malfoy coucha le jeune serpentard.

Quand Drago s'endormit, son père ferma fortement les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait fait des choses horribles et Merlin savait qu'il méritait l'enfer mais... pourquoi son fils ? Son fils qui avait fait de meilleur choix que lui ? Alors même que la guerre venait à peine de s'achever, qu'ils pensaient tous enfin pouvoir se relâcher un peu...

_"Mr Malfoy ? Nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps.

_ Vous avez raison. Severus doit avoir creusé un tranchée devant la porte. Allons-y."

Après avoir enlevés tous les sorts préalablement apposés, il s'approcha du lit de sa progéniture et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il ferait tout pour le sauver. Il avait déjà prouvé par le passé qu'il était capable de chose inimaginable pour ses idéaux, et Merlin savait que pour son fils il ferait pire encore. Bien pire.

Entendant l'appel de Severus, il se détourna enfin et prit la direction du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il avait un compagnon indigne à trouver.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

Hagadoe**_ le prochain chapitre est celui que tu attends depuis le début. On va enfin savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre Prince rouge et or. Sortez vos tomates et vos fourches ! Mais rien ne dit que vous les utiliserez ! Je vous posterais deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !

Qui résiste à un Harry repenti ? ^_^

_**A dimanche prochain !  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

**_Li-san: _**voilà ton vœux exaucé ! merci pour ta review ^_^

_**Kochiko: **_Je suis contente que tu fasse une exception avec ma fic et que cela te plaise. Merci pour ta review.

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 6**__** : **__**Le lion apeuré**_

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tôt_

Harry Potter, en ce vendredi après midi, avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait tué le mage noir qui en voulait à sa vie, ses amis les plus proches avaient, pour la plupart, survécus aux combats, et il refaisait sa septième année dans le calme et la paix. Et plus important encore: Harry Potter avait un petit ami. Oui, UN petit ami.

Mais c'est ce dernier point qui lui posait problème justement.

Le noble griffondor s'était, au début de l'année, attribué une tache qu'il sentait de plus en plus lourde sur ses épaules. Il s'était donné comme mission de tout faire pour envoyé Lucius Malfoy là où il devrait déjà se trouver : à la prison d'Askaban. Harry avait alors élaboré un plan avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Mais puisque la cible était inaccessible dans son Manoir-forteresse, il leur fallait l'attaquer indirectement en passant par son fils : Drago Malfoy.

L'idée était simple : l'un d'eux devait s'efforcer de gagner la confiance du serpentard, puis le pousser à fauter en lui faisant révéler des choses sur son géniteur. Après moult discussions, il en avait découlé que Malfoy junior ne s'associerait pas avec Hermione car, si Drago n'avait pas choisi le camps de Voldemort, c'était qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses méthodes et que pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait s'agenouille devant un demi-sang. Mais cela ne changeait en rien l'idéologie du sang pur qu'il avait.

Ron fut lui aussi disqualifié, étant donné la guerre séculaire entre Weasley et Malfoy. Ne restait donc plus qu'un choix.

Harry avait d'abord refusé. Comment lui et Malfoy pourrait-il devenir ami ? C'était totalement impensable, le blond n'accepterait jamais. Ils étaient ennemi depuis plus de sept ans, comment pourraient-ils effacer cela ?

Mais le Survivant s'était peu à peu rangé aux arguments de Hermione qui pensait que Malfoy avait toujours vu Harry comme un adversaire de valeur, un égal. Il était donc le mieux placé pour leur plan, Drago ayant tout de même de l'estime pour lui.

Harry avait trouvé son raisonnement tordu, mais s'y était plié. Il était donc allé voir Malfoy pour _devenir son ami._ Chose étonnante le serpentard n'avait pas trop été contre l'idée. Petit à petit une sorte de trêve, puis de confiance et enfin de lien était né entre les deux garçons.

Le Survivant ne l'avait jamais vraiment raconté aux autres. Ils n'auraient certainement pas compris qu'il appréciait sa présence et encore moins qu'il appréciait Drago lui même. Il n'aurait pas compris que son objectif premier, _sa mission_ soit relégué au second ordre quand il discutait sorts de défense, potions et quidditch avec le blond.

Et puis à un moment tout avait dérapé. D'amis, ils étaient passé à beaucoup plus, sans que Harry ne le prévoit. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais il aimait de plus en plus cet état de fait. Il n'avait pu que se rendre compte qu'il aimait Drago Malfoy. Et que la réciproque était vrai.

Alors la mission avait comme qui dirait été _abandonnée_ et ce depuis un certain temps.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas dit à Ron et Hermione.

Ils ne savaient même pas qu'il était gay, par Merlin ! D'ailleurs était-il vraiment gay ? Il n'avait jamais regardé les autres garçons, il n'avait regardé que Drago. Avant le blond il n'aurait même pas pensé être attiré par un homme. Mais en étant honnête s'il y avait quelqu'un capable de faire changer de bord à un garçon, c'était bien Drago.

Avec sa beauté irréelle, ses cheveux d'or blanc, ses yeux argentés, sa peau si douce, ses lèvres rosées si sucré, ses longues jambes, sa fine, ses tétons si pales...

Harry secoua la tête et déglutit difficilement. Il s'égarait. Qu'il soit homo ou pas il devait parler à Ron et Hermione.

C'est pour ça qu'en ce vendredi après midi, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient dans leurs salles communes à se détendre ou étaient autre part à faire autre chose, le trio d'or se rendait dans ce qui était devenu leur point de rencontre.

C'était fini la salle sur demande. Depuis que de nombreux élèves l'avaient découverte, toute l'école était maintenant au courant de son existence et il était rare de trouver la salle vide ou de ne pas s'y faire déranger. Alors il avait fallut trouver un nouveau coin. C'est la que Hermione avait cité ce coin reculé de la bibliothèque; elle s'y rendait le vendredi après midi en étant sur de ne pas être dérangé dans sa lecture. La section _potions de tout temps_ était un coin parfait pour discuté ce jours de la semaine à ce moment de la journée. Pour être sur de ne pas être entendu, ils lançaient, par précaution, un sort de silence.

_"Ron vraiment, on a mangé il y a peine deux heures !

_ Mais Mione, c'est long deux heures ! En plus on avait histoire de la magie, j'ai utilisé trop d'énergie pour rester éveillé. Il faut que je récupère!"

Hermione soupira, et Harry sourit malgré son estomac tordu par l'anxiété de la nouvelle qu'il voulait leur annoncé. Alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur point de discussion, Ron avait manifesté son besoin vital de faire un détour par les cuisines. Harry avait immédiatement accédé à sa requête retardant comme il le pouvait l'échéance.

Mais bientôt la bibliothèque se profila à l'horizon. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent en bavardant à voix basse à la petite table qu'ils avaient eux même installé là, Hermione rouspétant contre le roux qui avait à la bouche un beignet dégoulinant de crème.

La lionne se leva d'un mouvement souple attirant l'attention des garçons.

_"Je vais prendre quelques livres pour commencer l'essai pour le cours d'histoire, ensuite on commencera à discuter. Comme ça , ça fera plus vrai si quelqu'un vient et nous demande ce qu'on fabrique."

Les garçons acquiescèrent plutôt de mauvaise grâce conscient qu'elle ne les lâcherait pas et les forcerait à travailler leurs essais après cette discussion. Quoi que Harry était plutôt satisfait et espérait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas trop vite. Malheureusement, Hermione pressé de connaitre les derniers déroulement ne mit pas plus de dix minutes à revenir, les bras chargé de manuels.

_"Ron, tu peux lancé le sort s'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sur, Mione

_ Alors Harry, comment ça se passe entre toi et Malfoy ?" demanda t-elle en déposant les livres sur la table.

Hermione ne saisit pas le double sens que pouvait avoir sa question, mais Harry lui le saisit parfaitement et du faire un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de rougir. La jeune fille remarqua tout de même sa crispation, et tourna alors toute son attention sur lui. C'est pour cela que aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'au moment ou il allait sortir sa baguette, la pomme que tenait Ron lui échappa des mains, qu'il se pencha pour la récupéré et oublia de lancer le sort en entendant Harry parler.

_"Tout va bien. Il peut être gentil malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire.

_ La fouine ? Gentil ? Arrête Harry ! Tu délires ?

_ Ron, tais-toi. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai de sérieux doute Harry. On parle tout de même de Malfoy.

_ Et il est comme tout le monde, il a de bon et mauvais côté." Harry voulait les emmener à voir que Drago était une personne comme les autres. Lui même avait un côté sombre, peut être pas autant que Drago, mais il en avait un. Mais la réponse de Ron le refroidit.

_"Si tu veux mon avis il en a surtout des mauvais.

_ Tout à fait Ron. Alors qu'est ce qu'il ferait s'il découvrait la vérité, hein ?"

Harry pâlit brutalement à cette éventualité. Comment réagirait Drago s'il venait à savoir ? Il le détesterait. Il le haïrait encore plus fort que ce qu'il avait pu le haïr les années précédentes. Comment pourrait-il justifié une telle trahison aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Bien sur il avait abandonné l'idée d'utiliser Drago comme source d'information sur son père, mais il se sentirait forcément trahi en apprenant pourquoi Harry l'avait approché. Et il aurait tout à fait raison. Le brun se sentit nauséeux. Comment une idée aussi stupide avait elle pu germer dans son esprit ?

En y réfléchissant la réponse était simple: Drago. Il avait toujours été obsédé par le serpentard blond. Il l'avait toujours observé, espionné, jugé aussi. Depuis son entré dans le monde magique, le blond avait toujours été là. Où qu'il aille quoi qu'il fasse, cela avait toujours un rapport direct ou indirect avec le Drago.

Pendant sept ans il avait été son obsession et aussi un point de repère, d'encrage dans la vie sans cesse boulversé du griffondor. Pourtant à la rentrée cette année, le blond n'avait pas cherché à l'embêter, l'insulter comme avant. Non, il avait grandi, muri et ne s'abaissait plus à ça. De plus comme tout le monde il aspirait sans doute à profiter de cette paix toute nouvellement instauré.

Alors Harry s'était, d'une certaine façon, senti rejeté. Alors Harry avait imaginé ce plan stupide qui n'avait aucune chance de marcher. Gagner la confiance d'un serpentard au point qu'il se relâche pour livrer inconsciemment des informations ? Complètement débile. Surtout si ce même serpentard à été espion durant la guerre.

Comment un homme habitué à contrôler tout ce qu'il disait et pensait pourrait il se trahir aussi bêtement ? Surtout devant un soit disant ami avec qui il avait été ennemi pendant sept longues années ? Ridicule.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Ron. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que quelqu'un approchait de leur table.

_"Est-ce que tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, Harry ?

_ Non. S'il avait le moindre doute, je ne penses pas que je serais là pour en parler.

_ Mais Harry...

_ Malfoy ne se doute de rien il te dit, Mione. Si Harry le dit je ne vois pas pourquoi tu doute.

_ Tout ça finira mal, je vous dis. Harry tu as réussi à devenir son ami...

_ Mione il n'est pas vraiment son ami. Il fait sem-blant.

_ Vraiment, Harry ?" C'était le moment. Le moment de dire que Drago était son ami et même plus que son ami. Qu'il était l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était le moment d'être honnête avec les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

_ Que veux tu que j'te dise Mione. Il est toujours la même petite fouine insupportable. Mais je dois dire que parfois je l'apprécie quand même. Mais y a qu'en même des moments où c'est plus que dur d'être avec ce crétin. "

Harry s'en serait giflé. Où donc était passé le fier, fort et courageux griffondor ? A croire que Voldemort avait emporté tout son courage dans sa tombe. Serait-il devenu couard à ce point ?

_"J'te comprends mec. Si j'avais du supporter la fouine tout ce temps... Je sais pas comment tu fais.

_ Je le dois c'est tout."

Harry pensait ces mots mais pas dans le sens ou Ron l'entendait. Il se devait de parler à Drago. Il devait lui dire la vérité. Sur ce qui l'avait poussé vers lui mais surtout sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui aujourd'hui. Il le lui dirait ce soir puisqu'ils avaient rendez-vous. Il serait honnête et se battrait pour le serpentard si ce dernier le rejetait. Il était Harry Potter, il se battrait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait comme il l'avait toujours fait.

_ "Tout de même Harry. C'est vraiment un truc de Serpentard de devenir proche de Malfoy uniquement pour envoyé son père en prison."

Il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Mais il ne fit que dire ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il parlerait à ses amis et ce dès son retour de son rendez-vous. Il leur dirait de l'attendre ce soir pour qu'il puisse discuter.

_ "Mione, il nous faut ces infos pour envoyé Lucius à Azkaban. Et je compte bien les avoir. Quelque soit le moyen.

_ T'irais jusqu'à coucher avec Malfoy ?

_ Ron dit pas des horreurs pareils, tu veux bien ? Je dois le voir ce soir en plus."

Ca n'avait rien d'une horreur, mais il ne devait pas y penser. Il devait voir Drago ce soir et devait être lucide pas obsédé par son corps. Il ne devait pas penser au serpendard, à sa peau si douce si lisse, ses yeux emplit de désir, de plaisir, ses joues rougies, à ses lèvres rosées entrouverte pour laisser s'échapper des gémissements et...

Harry s'ébroua mentalement. Il devait se reprendre et pas avoir une érection en pleine bibliothèque avec ses amis en fantasmant sur son petit ami. Il déglutit difficilement en pensant qu'il ne serait peut être plus son petit ami après ce soir. Cette pensée suffit à calmer ses ardeurs.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry était légèrement inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu son blond, ni avant, ni pendant le dîner. Peut être était-il malade ? Avait-il un problème quelconque ? Son cœur se serra d'inquiétude.

Il se força quant même à rester calmement assis dans la salle commune à discuter et rire avec les membres de sa maison, jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Montant à son dortoir, il récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité, descendit ainsi camouflé à la salle commune, et passa le portrait de la grosse dame. Une fois dans le couloir il se mit à courir à perdre haleine. Si bien qu'il arriva avec un quart d'avance à leur rendez-vous.

Ayant fait apparaitre un petit salon au couleur neutre beige et blanc Harry attendit. Et attendit. Quand il se rendit compte que Drago avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard, il décida de se rendre à sa chambre. Il est vrai que Drago arrivait rarement à l'heure pile : il avait toujours entre cinq et dix minute de retard. Il disait que c'était pour se faire désiré sans se faire attendre.

Mais une demi-heure ça non. De plus combiné avec sa disparition bien avant le diner, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans le ventre du griffondor.

Arrivé à la chambre du préfet il dit le mot de passe et se fit rejeter. Il était plus que surpris. Drago aurait changé le mot de passe ? En désespoir de cause il frappa à la porte. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, alors il se décida à rentrer à la tour pour consulté la carte des maraudeur. Normalement il aurait dû l'avoir sur lui, mais trop empressé à retrouver Drago, il l'avait totalement oublié.

C'est encore caché sous sa cape qu'il pénétra dans la salle commune et se faufila rapidement jusqu'au dortoir. La tirant rapidement de sa malle, il dit la formule pour qu'elle soit lisible. Il chercha le nom du serpentard, et comme il s'y attendait le trouva seul dans sa chambre.

Mais alors pourquoi ne pas être venu au rendez-vous ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir ouvert ?

La boule d'angoisse se fit plus grosse et pesante : Y aurait-il une chance pour qu'il sache ? Cette nuit là, Harry dormit à peine trop préoccupé pour pouvoir se reposer.

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

Voilà ! on sait ce qui a poussé Harry à tout ça. Le deuxième chapitre est juste derrière.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 7**__** : **__**Angoisse

* * *

**_

_Une semaine plus tôt_

Harry Potter était angoissé. Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu parler à son petit ami. Le rendez-vous manqué du vendredi avec Drago n'avait été que le debut d'une longue semaine d'inquiétude.

Pourquoi le serpentard n'était-il pas venu ? Pourquoi avait-il changé son mot de passe ? Pourquoi refusait-il de lui ouvrir alors qu'il voyait sur sa carte qu'il était dans sa chambre et seul ?

Toutes ces question avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il avait plusieurs fois, durant le week-end, tenté de parlé avec Drago.

Il s'était d'abord dit que le serpentard avait sans doute appris au sujet de sa _mission_ et qu'il était en colère contre lui. Et puis le lundi était arrivé et la vision d'un Drago au teint maladif l'avait inquiété. Était il malade ? Avait-il des problèmes ? Alors ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui ?

Parce qu'il en était sure que si le prince avait appris pour lui, il se serait fait un devoir de venir le lui cracher au visage. Il se serait vengé et ce de la pire des façons. Harry lui avait fourni plus que quelques armes en se confiant à lui. Mais Drago n'avait aucune réaction hostile à son encontre. C'était tout juste s'il le voyait, fuyant son regard autant que sa présence. A moins que ce soit juste une première phase de torture mentale pour le faire douté ?

Harry ne savait plus que faire. Il voulait voir Drago, s'expliquer avec lui, l'aider s'il en avait besoin. Le serré dans ses bras, le consolé s'il le laissait faire. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Harry se sentait blessé au cœur quand il voyait cet âme errante traverser les couloirs.

D'un coup, il prit sa décision. En ce jeudi, il parlerait à Malfoy que celui ci le veuille ou non. Il savait qu'il avait arithmancie à la même heure que Hermione. C'était un classe qui comptait peu d'élève donc peu de serpentard. Il pourrait sans doute à la fin du cours l'attiré dans un coin pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Fort de sa résolution et ignorant les battement douloureux de son cœur, il releva les yeux qu'il avait plongé dans son lait et croisa les orbes crises de Drago Malfoy. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes avant que le blond ne détourne les yeux.

Cet échange aurait pu quelque peu soulagé la tension du griffondor si les yeux du blond n'avaient pas semblé si vide, si éteint. Il fallait absolument qu'ils discutent, Harry ne supportait plus cette incertitude. Il suivit la silhouette frêle qui se levait pour suivre le professeur de potion. Rogue devait lui aussi s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme, après tout c'était aussi son filleul.

Il suivit Drago jusqu'à la grande porte où la comme au ralenti le blond perdit connaissance gelant le sang dans ses veines et arrêtant son cœur.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry dormait paisiblement sur une des chaises de l'infirmerie. Hier au matin quand Drago s'était écroulé il avait une des plus grande peur de sa vie. Il avait du se forcé à ne pas se précipité à l'infirmerie toute la journée. Le soir venu il avait fait semblant d'aller se coucher tôt et s'y était précipité sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il avait appris que le blond n'avait pas repris connaissance de toute la journée et qu'il ne s'éveillerait sans doute pas avant le lendemain souffrant d'une grande fatigue et d'une mauvaise alimentation. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre le réveil du blond et s'était finalement endormi.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit jour qu'il s'éveilla, constatant avec soulagement le réveille de Drago. Des papillons se mirent en mouvement dans son ventre alors qu'il contemplait le profil gracieux de son ange blond.

_ « Drago, tu es enfin réveillé. J'ai eu vraiment très peur. »

Harry lui sourit tendrement tout en se dégageant complètement de sa cape d'invisibilité. Drago se contenta de l'observé faire, le regard vide, crispant légèrement le griffondor. Toute foi quand le brun avança la main pour lui prendre la sienne, il recula. Harry fronça les sourcils, la mine inquiète. Pourquoi Drago avait-il cette réaction ? C'était comme s'il lui faisait peur ou... horreur ?

_ « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Drago ? Que t'arrive t-il ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait quelque chose ? »

Il devait savoir : Est qu'il était au courant ? Est ce pour cela qu'il lui en voulait ? Mais ça n'expliquait pas son comportement de ces dernier jours : sa paleur, ses yeux vide, son évanouissement de la veille. C'était comme si quelque chose le rongeait.

Pourtant, seul le silence et ce même regard vide lui répondit. Ses yeux verts se firent suppliants. Son amour le repoussait.

_ « Drago laisse moi t'aider. »

Et toujours la même réponse ou plutôt absence de réponse qui rendait Harry fou d'inquiétude. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Le brun saisit rapidement la cape qu'il avait laissée sur le lit du convalescent et se tourna vers lui, les émeraudes brillantes d'émotions contenu.

_ « Drago…

_ Va-t-en, Chimère. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent marquant sa confusion, mais déjà la porte s'ouvrait et il du revêtir sa cape alors que des gens entraient.

Pourquoi Drago l'avait-il appelé chimère ? Faisait-il référence à l'illusion ou à cette créature mythique ? Peut être était-ce un indice pour comprendre quelque chose mais dans ce cas il était complètement perdu. Pendant que Rogue et Pomfresh s'occupait du blond en lui faisant des remontrance sur son style de vie, Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir des millions de questions tournoyant dans son esprit.

_**HP/DM**_

Assit dans la salle commune sur l'un des sofas, Harry expliquait à Hermione ce qui s'était passé le matin même ainsi que le fait que Drago l'ai évité toute cete semaine. Il garda tout de même certaine chose pour lui comme le fait que ce n'était pas en tant qu'ami qu'il voyait le serpentard mais en tant que petit ami.

_"Et tu dis qu'il t'a appelé chimère ?

_ Oui."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Comme toute l'école elle s'était rendu compte de l'affaiblissement du blond, et elle commençait doucement à suspecter Harry de ne pas lui avoir tout dis au sujet de leur relation. Elle avait vu son visage pâlir la veille quand Drago s'était effondré dans la grande salle. Et elle avait aussi vu son impatience grandir toute la journée jusqu'au moment ou il avait pu s'éclipser pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Mais même si, l'amitié entre Harry et Drago était plus solide qu'elle ne semblait aux premiers abords et qu'il ne faisait plus "semblant" d'apprécier sa compagnie, cela n'expliquait pas l'état du serpentard. Par contre la phrase prononcé prenait sens si...

_"Il doit savoir que tu lui as menti."

Harry pâlît considérablement et ferma fortement les yeux. Il avait prié pour que Hermione n'en vienne pas à cette conclusion.

_"Il aurait été beaucoup plus agressif s'il l'avait su. Il se serait vengé, non ?

_ Apparemment, il a d'autre soucis en tête, Harry. S'il est malade ou à un quel qu'autre problème, sans doute qu'il ne juge pas ton cas prioritaire. Il faudra s'inquiéter quand il ira mieux."

Harry hocha la tête mais il était saisi de nausée. Hermione lui serra doucement la main pensant que Harry était devenu plus ami avec le bond qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était encore loin de la vérité.

Harry lui sourit faiblement avant de monté dans son dortoir l'esprit en ébullition et le cœur comprimé. Drago savait ? Ses problèmes l'empêcher pour l'instant de prendre sa revanche... Pas seulement. Il avait vu de la peine dans les yeux gris et une sorte de désespoir latent et profond. Si Malfoy était au courant y aurait-il une chance que cela a un rapport avec son état ?

Harry secoua la tête. On ne mourrait pas d'une trahison. On en souffrait certes, mais Drago avait l'air de s'éteindre petit à petit depuis une semaine.

Quel que soit la raison de cet affaiblissement, et même si le blond ne voulait plus le voir, Harry prit la décision de le surveiller. Il garderait un oeil sur lui pour le protéger et l'aider même si pour l'instant il refusait son aide. Il aimait Drago plus que tout au monde, et il le lui prouverait.

_**HP/DM**_

Le lendemain était un jour de sortie à Préau lard. Harry fut forcé à s'y rendre par ses deux amis qui s'inquiétaient parce qu'il semblait étonnement distant avec eux. Le survivant n'avait aucune envie de se rendre dans le village sorcier et de faire semblant de rire en voyant les nouvelle farces des jumeaux Weasley ou de manger des bonbons en faisant semblant d'être de bonne humeur.

Il n'avait aucune envie de simuler la gaité quand son cœur était si douloureusement comprimé.

Il voulait rester dans son coin à ruminer les possibilités que Drago sache et lui en veuille.

Il voulait penser à une méthode pour s'expliquer si c'était le cas.

Il voulait retrouver l'homme qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Mais comme tout cela semblait impossible il se résolut à suivre les griffondors jusqu'au village sorcier et à faire toute ces chose qui lui faisait horreur malgré son cœur et son corps hurlant de douleur, réclamant son blond.

Plus tard dans la journée, n'y tenant plus, il abandonna le groupe enjoué au Trois balais et se mit à errer dans les ruelles désertes.

Et c'est la qu'il le vit.

Appuyer contre le mur d'une quelconque habitation, Drago Malfoy semblait souffrir le martyr. Ses yeux fortement fermés, la bouche légèrement tordu en une moue douloureuse, la respiration haché et le corps tendu.

Harry s'approcha en douceur de peur de l'effrayé ou de l'effarouché un peu comme avec un animal sauvage. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas parlé et surtout retrouvé en tête à tête. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui parler, d'avoir cette conversation tant attendu et de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez le blond.

Il parla d'une voix hésitante :

_"Drago ? Est ce que ça va ?" Drago ne répondait, ne le regardait même pas, c'était incroyablement douloureux.

_ "...

_ Tu veux que j'appel de l'aide ? Que je t'aide à rentrer au chateau ?" Il se sentait minable, misérable, totalement désespéré. Il n'avait qu'une envie lui hurler de le regarder pour qu'il se sente à nouveau en vie.

_ ...

_ Drago, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux. Si c'est quelque chose que j'ai dis ou fais, je te demande pardon mais parle moi, bon sang !" Il voulait qu'il lui hurle dessus, lui jette son venin au visage. Tout plutôt que cette ignorance qui lui rongeait l'âme depuis une semaine.

Le jeune blond avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait yeux si gris semblait éteint, vide d'émotions : ni douleur, ni haine, ni colère. Rien. Pas même une quantité infime de cet amour dévorant qui les faisait briller sept jours plus tôt. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas finalement quand le blond ne le regardait pas. Drago eut un brusque rire sans joie qui surprit au plus haut point Harry.

_"Potter, vraiment. On devrait te remettre une récompense pour une telle interprétation.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mon père te passe ses sincères salutations." Harry pâlit à vue d'oeil face à cette réplique, son coeur se serra, la bile lui monta au bord des lèvres. "Je tenais à te le dire puisque apparemment, son avenir te préoccupe grandement à ce que j'ai pu entendre.

_ ... Tu sais." Ce n'était pas une question et Drago ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? et le désespoir submergea Harry comme une vague gigantesque qui balayerais tout sur son passage. Il essaya pourtant :

_ "Drago, je...

_ J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE POTTER ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu veux m'aider ? ALORS DISPARAIS !"

Harry trembla en s'éloignant ayant reçut ces mots en plein cœur. Ils y chassèrent tout espoir de pardon, n'y laissant que regret, remord et tristesse.

Il rentra directement au château en courant ne pensant même pas à prévenir ses amis, les larmes perlant déjà aux coins des yeux.

_**HP/DM**_

Une autre semaine s'était écoulé, et Harry continuait à guetter le serpentard blond. Il notait toute ses allées et venus en s'aidant de la carte des maraudeurs. Il l'observait pour savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état et surtout pour savoir s'il avait besoin d'une aide quelconque.

Il savait que le blond le haïssait maintenant et ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui mais il avait vu Drago s'affaiblir un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait. Il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser dans cet état et faire comme s'il ne le voyait pas souffrir. Il voulait l'aider, le soutenir.

Et puis il ne perdait pas complètement espoir. Il fallait qu'il parle à Drago, qu'ils s'expliquent. Peut être que le serpentard pourrait lui pardonner avec du temps, s'il lui faisait comprendre que sortir avec lui n'avait jamais fait parti du plan. Que tomber amoureux de lui n'avait même pas été imaginé, une seul seconde. Pourtant c'est ce qui s'était passé.

De plus son inquiétude ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ses amis avaient fini par s'en rendre compte puisqu'il dormait de plus en plus mal faisant des cauchemar ou souffrant d'insomnie, il avait aussi perdu l'appétit buvant essentiellement du lait ou du jus de citrouille incapable d'avaler autre chose de plus lourd. Mais il n'avait répondu à aucune de leur questions. Qu'aurait il pu dire alors qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien ?

Il dépérissait lui aussi suivant doucement le chemin tracé par le blond et ce sans s'en rendre compte.

C'est sur cette heureuse pensée que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit brutalement laissant passage à Lucius Malfoy.

à suivre...

* * *

On avancera nettement dans l'histoire la semaine prochaine. Drago fera enfin sa potion. Reste à savoir quels en sont les effets et s'il réussira à la boire ^_^

N'ayez pas peur de laisser des reviews


	8. Note de l'auteur

Hello,

Je suis désolé, pour mon retard. Je poste aujourd'hui au lieu de ce dimanche parce que je n'ai plus le net chez moi. Donc j'essayerais de poster en semaine, mais sachant que d'habitude je profite du samedi pour pofiner le chapitre ça dérègle mon organisation. Bref, je ferais de mon mieux surtout qu'il ne reste pas grand chose comme chapitre.

Une autre annonce qui n'a rien avoir avec mon retard ! La semaine prochaine c'est mon anniversaire ! A cette occasion je posterais (si je le peux, mais j'y crois donc oui! Je pourrais !) des "avant première" XD

Oui, je posterais toutes les fics que j'ai en préparation ! Ouais j'me fais de la pub ! XD

Je n'en dis pas plus, si vous voulez savoir de quoi elle parle ou autre, rdv Jeudi sur les fandom Naruto et Harry Potter. Mais ces premiers chapitres ne seront poursuivi qu'en Janvier prochain, le temps que je finisse "Mensonge".

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bon week-end à tous et toutes.

à bientôt,

Lyly-chan


	9. Chapter 8

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 8**__** : Espionnage**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry, en voyant Lucius partir en emmenant Drago,resta figé. Il n'entendait les conversation autour de lui que de façon lointaine, étant comme déconnecté. Une peur sans commune mesure s'emparait entièrement de son être. Une torpeur presque maladive, engourdissant son corps. Pendant ce temps des suppositions de toutes sortes allaient bon train autour de lui, aux tables des quatre maisons.

_Pourquoi Malfoy père avait-il débarqué si brutalement ? Pourquoi voulait-il voir Pomfresh ? Drago serait-il vraiment malade ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup son comportement des derniers jours. Qu'aurait-il donc ? Mais était ce si grave que Lucius Malfoy en perde son calme légendaire ?_

Le bruit des conversations s'emplifiant, forcèrent Mcgonagall à réclamer le silence. Lentement, en s'excusant auprès des autres, Harry quitta la salle se forçant à marcher avec calme alors que son esprit tourbillonnait si vite qu'il en avait mal au coeur.

Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se passait, si Drago avait besoin de lui.

Il fallait qu'il l'aide si c'était le cas, qu'il soit là pour le soutenir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il fallait qu'il monte à la tour et récupère sa carte ainsi que sa cape.

Harry ne pensait plus du tout au fait que Drago ne veuille plus le voir. Une seule chose tournait dans son esprit, les paroles de Lucius avant qu'il ne parte de la grande salle en trainant Drago :

__"Prévenez Pomfresh de mon arrivée. J'exige qu'elle examine mon fils."_

Drago était malade. Vraiment malade. Au point que son père se précipite au chateau dans un état de panique avancé. Lucius Malfoy le droit et fier serpentard aristocrate _paniquait_. Ce devait être vraiment grave. Il courait presque, malgré son désir de ne pas attirer l'attention, le cerveau en ébullition.

L'angoisse lui enserrait la poitrine dans un étau.

Il accélèrait le pas quand il entendit des voix l'appeler.

_"Harry !

_ Ron ? Hermione ? Je n'ai pas le temps, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Harry, tu vas chercher ta cape n'est ce pas ? Ron et moi on vient avec toi."

Au moment où Hermione dit ces mots, Harry comprit qu'il ne l'accompagnait pas seulement pour chercher la cape. Ils voulaient apparemment le suivre où qu'il aille. Ce qui était totalement hors de question.

_"C'est non.

_ Quoi ! Tu plaisante ! On veut nous aussi savoir ce qui se passe avec la fouine. On est avec toi dans cette histoire, mec.

_ Je suis d'accord Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prendrais ces risques seul on est une équipe. Et puis peut être qu'on apprendra quelque chose d'utile...

_ C'est non. Il n'y a pas à discuter. Vous ne venez pas, j'ai des choses à faire et vous ne ferez que me gêner."

Sa voix résonna forte et sèche alors qu'il avait repris sa marche vers la Tour des griffondor. Ron et Hermione qui le suivaient, restèrent abasourdi par ses paroles ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_"Harry, tu t'inquiète vraiment pour lui, n'est ce pas ? Vous avez vraiment fini par devenir ami ? Qu'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre vous ?

_Raconte pas n'importe quoi Hermione ! Harry ne serait jamais devenu ami avec... avec ce... ce fils de mangemort !"

Il avait à peine fini ces quelques mots en passant l'entré de la salle commune des griffondor, que Ron fut brutalement haper et que son crâne heurtait durement le mur comme il y était plaquer. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux qu'il fit face à deux orbes émeraudes étincellants de colère et de haine.

_"Tais-toi ! Si je t'entend à nouveau je jure sur Merlin que j'ignore ce que je te ferais."

Harry n'était toujours pas aussi grand que Ron, il lui manquait un peu moins d'une dizaine de centimètres pour ce faire. Mais il était d'une taille et d'une carrure assez importante, pour que Ron y réflechisse avant de le contrarié, surtout quand il était dans cet état. Et c'était sans compter la magie qui s'agitait, pulsait déjà autour de Harry, violente et désordonnée , ne demandant qu'à sortir.

On ne contrariait pas le vainqueur du Lord Noir sans raison.

_"Harry, fit la voix de Hermione, lache le !"

Doucement, le survivant relacha son ami et se détourna pour monter dans le dortoir. Il fallait qu'il se calme. L'inquiétude, le stress et le manque de sommeil des derniers jours, ajouté à l'angoisse actuel le rendaient instable. Il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions et de sa magie. Et c'était deux choses qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire. Pas maintenant. Drago avait besoin de lui, il devait se controler.

_"Harry il faut qu'on discute de ce qui vient de se passer. Pourquoi as tu agressé Ron ? Tu perds le controle de ta magie, il faut que tu t'assayes et que tu te calme. On doit aussi avoir une conversation à propos de Malfoy. De toute évidence tu ne nous a pas tout dis à ce sujet."

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il chercha dans sa malle, sa cape d'invisibilité, et récupéra la carte dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet puis se retourna. Il fit face à ses deux amis qui le regardaient l'air d'attendre quelque chose, mécontents. Mais, il ne leur accorda pas plus d'attention faisant volte face il sorti précipitemment du dortoir.

_"Harry !

_ Je n'ai pas le temps. On en discutera quand je pourrais.

_ Si tu as des ennuis, nous...

_ Je n'en ai pas Hermione. Mêle toi de tes affaires pour une fois dans ta vie, coupa fortement Harry."

Sur ce, il se couvrit de sa cape et sorti de la salle commune, sans s'inquiéter de ses deux amis choqués par son comportement. Il avait bien d'autre priorité.

_**HP/DM**_

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, Harry pu voir Lucius Malfoy en sortir accompagné de Severus Rogue et l'infirmière Pomfresh. Si cette dernière abandonnait son infirmerie pour partir avec les deux autres cela devait être important.

Harry hésita quelque secondes. Il avait envie de voir Drago et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais en même temps il en apprendrait surement plus en suivant les autres. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur et jetant un dernier regard à la porte l'infirmerie, il suivit le trio qui se dirigeait vers ce qui lui semblait être le bureau de Dumbledore.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry se glissa discrètement derrière Mcgonagall alors qu'elle était la dernière à passer derrière la gargouille. Il vit les personnes présentes s'installer alors que lui même se positionnait au fond de la pièce. Pendant une minute, il croisa le regard bleu et inhabituellement sérieux de Dumbledore. Il savait que le directeur pouvait le voir, il le lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois.

Il secoua la tête négativement, faisant comprendre au directeur qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir. Son regard se fit sûre et déterminé montrant son sérieux. Dumbledore n'insista pas et se tourna vers ses invités.

_"Bien. Il semblerait que vous ayez des choses importante à me dire Mr Malfoy." C'était rare de voir Dumbledore entrer si vite dans le vif du sujet sans proposer un thé ou un de ses fameux bonbons au citron, cela montrait qu'il était conscient de la gravité de la situation bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il en retournait.

_"Vous devez avant tout savoir que dans la famille Malfoy, nous avons un certain nombre de vélane. Il est rare qu'un membre entre en héritage pourtant, cela s'est passé avec mon fils, Drago. De toute évidence mon fils est entré en héritage et de plus il a trouvé son compagnon."

Lucius prit une minute comme cherchant ses mots. Il en était encore à se demander comment et pourquoi tout cela avait pu arriver. Il était sur le point de perdre son fils et il n'y avait aucun véritable moyen de le sauver. Parce qu'il le savait : on en pouvait pas sauver un rejeté déjà lié. Le veela en lui se mourrait doucement et emporterait son fils dans la tombe psychiquement d'abord avant de le faire physiquement.

Harry caché sous sa cape haletait. Drago était un veela. Drago avait un compagnon. Un être qui lui était lié à vie, dont il ferait le bonheur pour toujours. Et il avait trouvé son compagnon. Est ce que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait repoussé parce qu'il avait trouvé _mieux _? L'air lui manquait. Il se sentait au bord des larmes. Mais une pensée lui vint : Si il avait trouvé son âme soeur pourquoi avait-il été si malheureux ? Se pourrait-il qu...

_"Ce devrait être une bonne nouvelle, non ? intervint Mcgonagall.

_ Non. Mon fils s'est lié avec cet individu et il l'a... rejeté." Le mot semblait écorché la bouche de Malfoy senior, mais qui le lui reprocherait.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Tous les intervenant comprenaient la teneur réelle de cette déclaration. Harry se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol mordant durement son poing. Ils avaient suffisamment étudié les veelas en cours pour savoir ce que cela entrainait.

La discussion continua sans qu'il en ai vraiment conscience. Il entendit à peine quand ils discutèrent de la meilleur façon d'accompagner Drago, ou de celle de retrouver son compagnon.

_"Drago refuse de dire son nom.

_ C'est normal Lucius, il protège son compagnon de ce qu'il croit être une menace. C'est à dire ta colère.

_ Severus je me fiche que ce soit normal ou pas ! Je veux des réponses !

_ Messieurs calmons nous ce n'est pas la meilleurs façon d'aider ce garçon.

_ Albus a raison nous devrions commencé les recherches, pour en savoir plus sur les veelas. Et surtout pour voir si nous avons un moyen d'aider le jeune Malfoy, intervint Minerva.

_ Il y a peu d'ouvrage sur le sujet et certain se trouve au Manoir. Je vais demander à mes elfes de les emmener.

_ Il y en a quelques un dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Nous nous y installerons pour être plus à l'aise. Je dois d'abord occuper mes élèves...

_ Je vais m'occuper de vos élèves Severus. je leur donnerait un devoir sur papier à faire en cours.

_ Bien puisque tout est dit."

Lucius et Severus se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce se rendant directement à la bibliothèque. Harry leur emboita rapidement le pas sans laisser le temps au directeur de le retenir et se précipita vers le lac. Il avait besoin de solitude et de réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Drago mourir. Il avait déjà perdu tellement d'être aimé. Il fallait qu'il _le_ trouve.

Il fallait qu'il pense à qui était assez stupide pour refuser l'amour d'un ange.

_**HP/DM**_

De l'autre côté du chateau Drago Malfoy s'éveillait. Il avait bien fait attention à faire disparaitre la potion sans la boire mais quelques gouttes avaient tout de même franchies ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas plus mal puisqu'ainsi ni son père ni Pomfresh n'avaient eu le moindre doute.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il avait déjà tout installé pour la préparation dans les sous sols. Hier il avait repérer une salle vide dans une partie reculé et inutilisé du château. Elle était au niveau en dessous de celui des donjons. Elle était parfaite. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'y rendre le plus discrètement possible avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le voir. Sans doute Pomfresh, Severus et son père iraient faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Encore une chance que l'infirmière n'est pas d'ouvrage sur les créatures magiques dans l'infirmerie.

Mais il était sûr que tôt ou tard son parrain penserais au livre qu'ils avaient évoqué ensemble. Après tout même en étant considéré comme faisant partie des Arts Sombres c'était l'une des seules solutions permettant de maintenir un veela en vie. Sans doute que Severus tiendrais à la retravailler en cherchant une découverte miraculeuse. Tout ce que lui pouvait espérer, c'était que son parrain mettrait le plus de temps à penser à l'ouvrage et qu'il mettrait encore plus de temps à savoir qu'il l'avait consulté.

Severus était loin d'être idiot, si cela venait à ses oreilles, il se douterait de ce qu'il avait fait et à partir de la...

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela. Il avait une potion à préparer.

Bientôt tout s'arrêterait.

_**à suivre...**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

_Et voilà mes agneaux ! J'ai enfin réussi ! Ce n'est surement pas le meilleur des chapitre écrit par mes soins mais il est fait avec amour ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez._**_  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Compréhension  


* * *

**_

Drago, debout dans les sous-sols, grelottait presque de froid, emmitouflé dans sa cape. Le fait d'être sous le lac n'aidait pas vraiment à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Pourtant, il savait qu'en tant que veela, il ne devait pas être aussi sensible au froid, c'était donc qu'il y avait une autre raison à ses tremblements. Il repoussa au loin cette idée.

Drago inspira profondément s'efforçant au calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de fléchir, alors que la délivrance ne tarderait pas à lui être accordé. Il était Drago Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et filleul de Severus Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas être _faible_. Il se l'interdisait !

Mais il s'apprêtait tout de même à commettre un acte contre nature, contre sa nature. Il posa la fiole qu'il avait en main et ferma fortement les paupière. Aussitôt, une visage carré aux lèvres pleines et aux yeux émeraude se dessina devant lui. Il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas aimé ? Ne le méritait-il pas ? Bien sûr que non...

Aussi jeune soit-il, il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs dans sa vie. Il avait fait de la vie de Harry un véritable enfer et ce ce dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait insulté ses amis, sa famille. Et c'était sans compter tout ce que son père avait pu faire contre lui. Il était stupide. Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait ce qu'un instant que Harry ai pu tout oublier et tomber amoureux de lui ?

Il devait le détester, le mépriser...

Tentant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains, Drago se remit à l'ouvrage. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il savait qu'à l'instant ou on remarquerait sa disparition on se lancerait à sa recherche. Il ne voulait même pas savoir quel serait les réaction de son père et de son parrain en apprenant qu'il avait consulté un ouvrage de la réserve.

La potion prit une couleur bleu irisé quand il rajouta du venin de péliade. Dans moins d'une heure il aurait la première partie de son antidote.

_**HP/DM**_

Assit au bord du lac, Harry pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines et à ce qu'il avait appris ce matin. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était assis là et s'en fichait totalement. La douleur dans sa poitrine ne s'était pas apaisée, au contraire. Penser que Drago avait choisi un compagnon pour la vie...

Des larmes franchirent ses paupières sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il les laissa couler sans rien tenter pour les essuyer ou les arrêter. De toute les façons, personnes ne pouvait le voir, puisqu'il s'était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. C'est en voyant Ron et Hermione qui semblaient à sa recherche, qu'il avait décidé de s'en couvrir. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Fermant les yeux fortement, il tenta de trouver une solution au problème le plus important : le compagnon de Drago. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer à cette pensée. Il serra les dents tentant de renvoyer au loin cette douleur qui le rendait faible et haletant.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il avait déjà perdu Drago depuis sa découverte sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé vers lui. Déjà à ce moment là, le blond ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui. Alors cela ne faisait aucune différence qu'il ai trouvé son compagnon ou pas, puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'être aimé par Drago.

Pourtant Harry n'arrivait pas à penser à quelqu'un avec qui le blond aurait été. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu se voir en cachette, exactement comme lui et Drago l'avaient fait. Mais alors peut être qu'il se voyaient pendant que lui et Drago...

Harry repoussa cette pensée. Drago n'était pas ce genre de personne. S'il avait des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, il le lui aurait dis. Pourtant, cela ne devait pas faire longtemps que Drago la voyait mais ils avaient dû s'unir -la gorge de Harry se serra à cette idée- puis son compagnon avait immédiatement rejeté Drago. Et puis cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était malade.

Depuis la nuit ou Harry l'avait attendu en vain.

Le survivant secoua la tête. Ce n'est pas à ça qu'il devait penser. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien... Harry fronça les sourcils. En faisant une chronologie des faits, Drago n'avait techniquement pas le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un de se lier avec lui puis de commencer à dépérir suite à son rejet. Bien sûr, tout cela aurait pu se passer en une nuit, surtout si Drago n'était pas conscient de son entrée en héritage et donc des risques encouru à passer une nuit avec cette personne...

Mais Drago n'était pas du genre à coucher avec quelqu'un qu'il connaitrait à peine. Cependant comment connaitre les réactions exactes d'un veela qui rencontrerait son âme sœur ? N'aurait-il pas l'impatience de se lier ?

Dès la semaine suivant ce fameux week-end où Drago n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages, le blond avait semblé malade. Donc tout avait du se passer durant ce week-end... Week-end que Harry avait presque entièrement passé à surveiller le serpentard, qui était resté seul dans sa chambre.

Il tournait en rond. Merlin que c'était agaçant. Harry grogna en tirant assez durement sur ses cheveux corbeau. Mais à cet instant une pensée lui vint.

C'était si stupide... si évident... Pourquoi avait-il tout de suite pensé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Si Drago s'était rendu compte que son âme sœur était à proximité nul doute que le veela en lui l'aurait poussé à rejeter Harry et ça de façon claire et nette. Mais les deux fois où ils avaient pu parler c'était Harry qui était allé à la rencontre du serpentard. La découverte de ses réelles motivations pouvait-elle être considérée comme un rejet ? Si Drago en découvrant cela avait cru que tous ses mots, toutes ses promesses, n'avaient été que des mensonges prononcés pour le manipuler, y aurait-il vu un rejet assez clair pour déclencher ce processus ?

Harry se leva rapidement et sortit de sous sa cape. C'est en courant qu'il se précipita vers le château et surtout vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

_**HP/DM**_

Lucius et Severus s'en retournaient à la bibliothèque quand ils croisèrent un Harry Potter essoufflé. C'est sans lui accorder beaucoup d'attention qu'ils se détournèrent de lui, continuant leur chemin. Pourtant la voix du garçon les stoppa au bout de quelques pas.

_"Professeur ! Mr Malfoy !"

Le survivant se tint devant eux tentant de retrouver son souffle. Mais quand il leva les yeux et croisa deux regards glacés, il se dit qu'il n'était peut être pas intelligent, de discuter d'un sujet si délicat en tête à tête, avec deux anciens mangemorts qui le détestaient déjà et ce dans un couloir désert. Enfin, le détester... c'était surtout vrai dans le cas de Lucius, puisqu'il avait réussi à avoir une certaine entente avec son professeur de potion. Mais vu ce qu'il avait à leur annoncé, il ne valait mieux pas compter la dessus. D'ailleurs l'homme au yeux sombres l'interrompit dans ses tribulations mentales.

_"Alors ? Potter, nous avons des choses importantes à faire. Décidez-vous!"

Bien. Mieux valait discuter dans un endroit plus sécuritaire et avec une tierce personne. L'endroit parfait lui vint à l'idée, sachant qu'il y trouverait surement l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

_"Nous devons aller au bureau de Dumbledore. Là-bas nous pourrons discuter.

_ Et de quoi voulez-vous discuter avec moi, Mr Potter ?"

Comment Lucius faisait-il pour prononcer ainsi son nom ? A la façon dont il le faisait on eu dis que c'était la pire des insultes. Si horrible qu'elle lui écorchait même la bouche. Drago le prononçait ainsi il n'y a pas si longtemps. Harry se crispa légèrement mais c'est d'une voix forte et neutre qu'il parla, glaçant ses vis-à-vis.

_"De votre fils.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Vous êtes pressé n'est ce pas ? Alors ne perdons pas de temps en paroles inutiles. Je vous l'ai dis je vous parlerais dans le bureau du directeur." Comme Lucius allait l'interrompre de nouveau, il leva la main. "Vous pourriez me forcer à l'aide d'un ou deux impardonnable et aller directement à Azkaban pour ça, détruisant tout espoir de pouvoir aider votre fils ou nous pourrions y aller sans perdre de temps et l'aider. Alors, allons-y. Maintenant."

Sans chercher à savoir si les hommes le suivaient, il prit le chemin de l'antre directoriale. En cours de route, il croisa Ron et Hermione à qui il accorda à peine un regard, accélérant le pas pour les dépasser. Il savait que son comportement n'était pas des meilleurs vis-à-vis d'eux, mais il se sentait comme oppressé par un besoin d'agir le plus vite possible. Comme si quelque part sans qu'il n'en soit vraiment conscient, un compte à rebours avait été déclenché. C'était peut être tout simplement dû au fait que Drago était malade, mais il sentait confusément que ce n'était pas que ça. Ou plutôt que c'était plus que ça. Et ce sentiment, teinté d'incertitude et d'incompréhension, était somme toute plus qu'inquiétant. Angoissant.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille gardienne, et il dit le mot de passe entendu le matin même, sous le regard inquisiteur de Rogue. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches, et Harry entra après avoir frappé mais sans même attendre l'autorisation de le faire.

Si Albus Dumbledore fut surpris par l'arrivée brutale du jeune homme, il n'en dit rien. McGonagall qui jusqu'alors, discutait avec lui, ne cacha pas son air réprobateur, face à ce comportement quelque peu cavalier. Mais elle eu aussi un haussement de sourcil intrigué, en voyant entrer Severus et Lucius à sa suite.

Ces deux derniers s'installèrent rapidement, ne perdant pas de vue le Survivant, qui resté debout, semblait bien décidé à creuser une tranché dans le tapis, allant et venant sans répit.

_ "Mr Potter, allons nous enfin savoir ce qui nous amène ici ?"

La voix doucereuse et faussement mielleuse de Lucius tira Harry de sa réflexion. Leur regard se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. Harry lui était perdu dans la contemplation du visage qui ressemblait tant à celui aimé. Il redoutait aussi la réaction de cette homme face à ce qu'il avait fait. Pas qu'il ai jamais eu peur de Lucius. Non, le fait est que cette fois, si l'envie prenait à l'homme de le tuer il serait totalement dans son droit aux yeux de Harry. Il avait précipité son fils vers une mort certaine, et l'ignorance de son statut de veela ne serait pas une excuse, ni pour Harry, ni pour Lucius.

Et si Lucius refusait qu'il s'approche à nouveau de Drago ? Non c'était impossible. Pour pouvoir sauver son fils il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter Harry. Il le haïrait sans doute encore plus qu'avant -si ce fut possible- mais il ne lui dénierait pas le droit de rester auprès de Drago.

Lucius, lui était plus qu'étonné de toutes les émotions qui passaient dans les yeux émeraude : peur, détermination, tristesse, et même une sorte de désespoir. Elles se succédaient à une vitesse folle suivant sans doute le cheminement de pensé du griffon. Alors Lucius compris. Il sut que le jeune Potter était au moins en partie responsable de la situation présente, et il pria Merlin que le jeune homme ne fut pas ce qu'il pensait.

Malfoy senior était lui aussi bouleversé, et en colère mais loin de se dévoiler aussi ouvertement que ne le faisait Harry, son visage resta neutre. Son attitude stoïque, ses yeux bleus froids n'exprimait rien de son tumulte intérieur.

_ "Harry ?" Ce fut la voix de Dumbledore qui les tira de leur contemplation mutuelle.

_ "Je... je suis au courant pour _Drago_."

Lucius se figea à l'entente du prénom, alors que ses doutes se précisaient. A ses côtés, il sentait que Severus arrivait tout juste au même conclusion que lui. Et qu'il n'appréciait pas la chose. Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

_ "Je suis au courant pour Drago. Et je crois que celui que vous chercher... c'est moi."

_**HP/DM**_

Drago inspira profondément. Son corps lui semblait infiniment douloureux. Quand ses mains furent agitées de tremblements trop forts et qu'il se sentit pris de vertige, il préféra s'asseoir. Sa respiration se fit difficile et sa vue se troubla un instant avant de redevenir clair. Il n'avait pas prévu un tel affaiblissement physique. En tout cas pas si rapidement. Mais il avait si mal et se sentait si fatigué.

Il se redressa difficilement et fit quelque pas vers la table où ses ingrédients l'attendaient, rangés par ordre d'utilisation. La première partie de la potion était faite, il lui fallait préparé la deuxième, ce qui devrait lui prendre quarante minutes. Dans deux heures, il pourrait finaliser la potion en incorporant la seconde partie à la première. Il avait donc le temps, mais il préférait s'y prendre tôt, car la deuxième partie était d'un niveau très élevé de préparation, et s'il manquait une étape il lui faudrait forcément tout recommencer.

Deux heures. Il n'avait que deux heure soit deux tentatives -peut être trois avec un peu de chance- pour y arriver. Mais il se sentait si mal. Le manque de l'autre était si fort. Ce besoin de le voir de le prendre dans ses bras, de le convaincre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il saurait faire son bonheur. Mais c'était ridicule, il le savait : Harry ne l'aimerait jamais quoi qu'il fasse. Il ne le méritait pas, lui le fils de mangemort, enfant gâté et égoïste qui avait par le passé fait de sa vie un enfer. Il ne le méritait pas.

C'est à cela qu'il pensait en ravalant ses larmes et en tentant de traverser la salle. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas, qu'il s'effondra inconscient.

_**HP/DM**_

Cela faisait maintenant, à peu près une heure qu'ils étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur. Lucius Malfoy prenait sur lui en écoutant l'histoire que lui racontait le jeune Potter. Mais plus l'adolescent parlait, plus l'idée d'achever l'œuvre du seigneur des ténèbres lui trottait dans la tête. Sa respiration de fit plus lourde, plus profonde alors qu'il serrait les poing et s'efforçait de garder son calme alors qu'une rage ardente gonflait sa poitrine. Le Survivant acheva son récit et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

_ "Êtes-vous, monsieur Potter, en train de me dire que vous avez couché avec mon fils, pour obtenir des informations sur moi ?"

La voix de Malfoy senior tremblait d'une rage contenu, mais Harry avait vivement relevé la tête à ses propos.

_ "Non ! Bien sûr que non !" Harry reprit sa respiration et sa fois se fit sèche. "Je vous déteste, et je suis convaincu que votre place est à Azkaban... Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me _prostituer_ pour obtenir des informations.

_ Alors que s'est-il passé ?" Le ton était monté, et le cri de Lucius ressemblait plus à un rugissement.

_ Je vous l'ai dis: je suis tout simplement tombé amoureux de lui ! Je l'ai approché sous un mauvais prétexte je le reconnais ! Mais je l'aime ! Je l'aime vraiment !"

Harry s'était levé hurlant sa peine et sa rage contre sa propre bêtise, ses mensonges, sa lâcheté. Drago, tout comme lui, souffrait parce qu'il s'était montré stupide. Il se détestait en cet instant plus que jamais. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais ce pardonné ses erreurs, et si Drago ne survivait pas... Les larmes emplirent ses yeux alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix plus calme.

_ "Je lui ai fait... je lui fais du mal, je le sais. Et je m'en veux pour ça. Je ne veux pas... le perdre."

Sa gorge se faisait si serré qu'il en avait du mal à respirer, mais Lucius, en le voyant ainsi, se sentit quelque peu apaisé. C'était une bonne chose que le brun soit dans cet état, et ses paroles étaient dans un certain sens rassurantes parce que cela voulait dire que Drago n'avait pas été réellement rejeté. Ils pouvaient sauver Drago. Ils pouvaient sauver Drago. La tension quitta son corps si soudainement à la réalisation de cette pensée qu'il aurait pu s'effondrer s'il n'avait été assis... et s'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy, bien sûr.

_" Bien. Potter, si vous êtes sincère...

_ Je suis sincère ! interrompit Harry

_ ... il faut simplement que vous vous expliquiez avec Drago, continua le maitre de potion sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Quelques potions fortifiantes, du sommeil et... vous, fit-il avec un certain dégoût. Et Drago ira mieux.

_ Il refuse de m'écouter. J'ai essayé plus d'une fois de m'expliquer avec lui. Et si je le force, je suis sûr qu'il ne me croira pas.

_ Je n'ai jamais supposé que ce serait facile Potter, siffla Rogue. Un veela n'ai jamais confiant quant aux sentiments de son compagnon, c'est pour cela qu'il a constamment besoin d'être rassuré. Et vous l'avez trahi, bien sûr que ce sera difficile de le récupérer.

_ Harry, intervint Dumbledore. Tu dois lui parler. Même s'il dit ne pas te croire, sa partie veela y verra un espoir. A partir de là, il te faudra sans cesse insister en lui répétant tes sentiments. Cela combattra la mélancolie qui provoque sa mort lente. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il te refera confiance totalement avant très longtemps, mais c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour l'aider. Sa guérison sera forcément très long...

Le professeur ne pu achever sa phrase car la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volé laissant passage à une Pomfresh échevelée et surtout à l'air paniquée.

_"Monsieur Malfoy a disparu."

_**à suivre...

* * *

**Pfiou ! Je sais vous vous dîtes elle a mis tout ce temps pour nous pondre ça ! Ben oui ! Y a des moments où on glisse sur la page et y en a d'autre ou il fait attendre que ça se débloque. Et puis la dernière version que je voulais vraiment vous donner était plus longue... mais elle n'est plus (comme je vous l'ai déjà dit) et j'ai du réécrire comme je le pouvais. Sorry..._

_ Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier comme vous le devinez. Je ne crois pas me tromper en vous disant que vous n'attendrez pas aussi longtemps pour l'avoir lui! Sans doute l'aurez vous dans deux petites semaines au maximum trois puisque je l'ai déjà commencé, je dirais même bien entamé.  
_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

**_Disclaimer : ces personnages ainsi que le monde magique ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_**

_**Le jour ou je te dis Adieu

* * *

**_

Harry resta figé de stupeur. Le sentiment d'urgence qui lui étreignait la poitrine se fit plus intense encore, et il fut absolument sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vit à peine les adultes autour de lui s'activer et organiser les recherches. Il se sentait déconnecté et un grand vide prenait doucement place dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait mourir, une partie de lui étouffait littéralement.

Il avait mal. Mal à en crever, mal à en mourir. Mal à en souhaiter désespérément que cette souffrance cesse. Et ce quel qu'en soit le moyen. Merlin ! Que quelqu'un lui arrache le cœur par pitié !

Harry n'entendit pas les adultes autour de lui commencer à paniquer en voyant son état. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était en larme et qu'il avait plié sous la douleur posant ses genoux à terre. Incapable de se redresser, il poussa un hurlement qui figea d'horreur toutes les personnes présentes. Un cri semblable au cri d'un animal blessé, mourant. Un cri semblait vraiment pouvoir fendre une âme.

Il criait sa douleur, sa souffrance, sa peine. Mais surtout le tourment et la peine de cet être si fragile qui endurait une souffrance surement pire que la sienne. Savoir que c'était sa faute, que tout cela n'était dû qu'à sa propre lâcheté… Des sanglots le secouèrent alors que son cri perdurait. L'infirmière tentait de lui lancer un sort pour le calmer, d'une main tremblante sous ces hurlements presque inhumain.

Aucun sort n'atteignit le survivant un bouclier de magie pur l'enveloppant complètement. Peu à peu les cris cessèrent, et le brun pu reprendre son souffle. Immédiatement l'infirmière se précipita sur lui, relevant ses fonctions vitales et insista pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

_ « Non.

_ Mr Potter, ne commencez pas vous…

_ Je n'irais nulle part ! Allez à l'infirmerie ne changera strictement rien à mon état ! Il faut retrouver Drago. Maintenant ! »

La hargne mise dans ses mots avait fait reculer Pomfresh qui le regardait d'une tout autre façon, semblant comprendre. Harry redressa la tête, essuyant ses larmes et croisa le regard de Lucius Malfoy. L'homme était pâle, semblant défait. Harry devinait qu'il pensait à son fils, qui était quelque part dans ce château, seul, hurlant comme un damner, ayant forcément ressentit cet aiguillon de douleur. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée.

Rapidement, sans se soucier que son secret soit éventé, il sortit la carte des maraudeurs, la déposant sur le bureau.

_ « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaises. »

Tous les adultes se penchèrent vers lui émettant diverses exclamations de surprise auquel il n'accorda aucune attention. D'ailleurs, ils ne perdirent pas leur temps en admiration ou en conjectures inutiles : ils avaient autre chose à faire.

_ « Où es-tu Drago ? Où es-tu ? » Marmonnait-il sans cesse.

Le repérage était rendu difficile à cause des différents étudiants qui se promenaient dans le château. A eux six, ils n'arrivèrent pas à le repérer même après plus de dix minutes. Même vingt minute plus tard, après que Dumbledore ai fait rentré tous les élèves dans leur salle commune. Harry en était plus que frustré. Où le serpentard avait-il bien pu aller ? Il était affaibli, il n'avait donc pas pu aller bien loin !

_ « Potter êtes vous sûr, que cette carte fonctionne bien ?

_ Au bout de cinq ans d'utilisation je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre, professeur. »

Le ton était froid et sec. Il n'avait pas besoin que Rogue mette en doute l'utilisation ou la fiabilité de sa carte. La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva.

_ « Pompom était-il en état de quitter le château ?

_ J'en doute, Albus. Il ne peut pas être allé bien loin, il est beaucoup trop faible. Et puis où irait-il en dehors de Poudlard ? Dans son état, transplaner est inenvisageable. »

Ils retombèrent dans le silence tout en continuant à observer la carte, mais toujours sans résultat. Harry s'en éloigna finalement sentant ses nerfs prêt à craquer et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant à l'endroit où le blond pourrait s'être rendu. Finalement ce fut Lucius qui rompit le silence.

_ « Drago a-t-il connaissance de cette carte ?

_ Non. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. » Lucius sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis posa une autre question.

_ « Cette carte a-t-elle une limite ?

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Y a-t-il dans l'école des zones non-répertoriées ?

_ Des zones…. Oui ! Hermione se posait la question et on a testé avec Ron. Les sous-sols ! Sous les cachots ! »

_**HP/DM**_

Drago finissait difficilement de mélanger les deux parties de la potion. Son corps était encore secoué de tremblement. La dernière crise avait été d'une violence inimaginable. La douleur qui l'avait traversé alors qu'il venait juste de reprendre connaissance, l'avait de nouveau fait tomber au sol, mais il avait lutté pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps, il lui en restait juste assez pour un essai, et s'il échouait…

Mais il n'avait pas échoué. La potion était prête, maintenant. Enfin pratiquement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accomplir le rituel qui la faisait classer dans la pratique de Magie Noire. Et puis tout s'arrêterait.

Mais il devait avant tout prendre des précautions. Il doutait qu'on puisse le trouver ici, mais en bon serpentard, il devait penser à toutes les possibilités. Profitant du temps qu'il faudrait au breuvage pour refroidir, il s'escrima à placer des cristaux de protection pour former un cercle tout autour de l'endroit choisi pour le rituel.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry se précipitait déjà vers la porte du bureau quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Mlle Pince. Il s'arrêta surpris car il était rare de voir la femme hors de son antre qu'était la bibliothèque. Un pli soucieux barrait son front, et ses lèvres semblaient encore plus pincées qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle passa devant lui, sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt.

_ « Nous avons un problème. Severus, sous votre demande j'ai cherché et rassemblé tout les ouvrages sur les veela. Y compris ceux de la réserve. Il en est un qui m'est venu à l'esprit et ce parce qu'il a récemment été emprunté, et ce par Drago Malfoy lui même. »

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce étaient suspendu aux lèvres de la bibliothécaire. Tous savaient qu'elle ne serait pas venue si ça n'avait pas été d'une grande importance. Severus s'était tendu

_ « Il s'agit d'un ouvrage sur les créatures magique : _« __Créatures magiques potions et onguents de soin__ »_.

_ Comment et Pourquoi a-t-il eu accès à cet ouvrage ! » rugit le maitre des potions. Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Le sang avait déserté son visage, lui donnant un teint encore plus pâle, chose qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et cela ne fit que renforcer son inquiétude.

Pourquoi cela mettait-il Rogue dans cet état ? Que contenait ce livre ? Pourquoi Drago l'avait-il consulté ? Même Mme Pince semblait inquiète, preuve qu'elle savait à peu près ce que contenait le livre. Le cœur d'Harry battait si vite, et si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

_ « Il avait une autorisation du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Je n'avais aucune raison de lui refuser d'y avoir accès. »

Hagrid. Hagrid lui avait donné cette autorisation. Le survivant ferma fortement les yeux. La voix de Rogue le faisant violemment sursauter.

_ « Ce géant stupide ! Cracha-t-il avec haine.

_ Calmez-vous Severus, intervint Dumbledore.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce livre contient l'une des seules potions au monde capable de maintenir en vie, un veela rejeté. Mais ses effets sur le long terme… Drago perdra toute capacité d'aimer. Et je ne parle pas seulement de vous Potter. Mais d'aimer au sens large. A ses yeux, ses parents, ses amis, les petites choses banales de la vie comme les feux d'artifices dont il raffole… tout cela n'aura plus aucune importance pour lui. Un être vide, dénué de désir ou de rêve. Un être bien pire qu'une simple goule! Voilà ce qu'il deviendra.»

Le silence se fit lourd dans la pièce pendant tout au plus deux ou trois seconde mais ce fut une éternité pour Harry qui se trouvait incapable de bougé. Ce fut Dumbledore qui le rompit.

_ « Pensez-vous Drago capable de préparer une telle potion ? Je devine qu'elle n'est pas du niveau d'un novice.

_ Pour n'importe quel étudiant, j'aurais dis impossible. Même pour Granger cela aurait été difficile… mais Drago… De mon avis il pourrait directement devenir mon apprenti sans passé par l'ISP.

_ Alors ne perdons plus de temps ! S'exclama Harry.

_ Potter a raison ! Descendons dans les sous-sols, et cherchons mon fils.

_ Et s'il n'y est pas Lucius nous devons prendre des mesure avant de…

_ Il y est. Je le sens, je le sais. Il y est. »

Harry et Lucius échangèrent un regard lourd d'intensité, puis d'un mouvement sortirent du bureau. À leur suite, ils entendaient distinctement les pas de personnes les poursuivants. Il fallait retrouver Drago c'était la seule chose importante à leurs yeux.

Ayant dévalé de nombreux escaliers, ils se retrouvèrent dans les sous-sols où le froid mordant, fit chacun resserré les pans de sa robe dans une vaine tentative de se garder sa chaleur corporelle. Le couloir où ils atterrirent était sombre, débouchant sur d'autres couloirs ou sur des portes closes.

Devant eux se dessinait ce qui devait être un labyrinthe. Mais Dumbledore ne perdit pas de temps en inutile parole. Levant sa baguette, il lança un sort qui produisit une intense lumière bleuté qui partie dans le premier couloir à gauche. Sans un mot ils la suivirent tous, reconnaissant le sort de location sur courte distance.

Harry sentait l'air lui manquer et la sensation d'urgence devait si intense que ses organes en semblaient broyés. La peur lui laissait un goût d'amertume. Jamais il n'avait été dans un état pareil. Même la bataille finale n'avait pas semblé pas si intense. Il luttait difficilement contre ce sentiment de panique, sans vraiment réussir à le repousser.

Que faire si Drago buvait cette potion ? Que faire s'il ne l'aimait plus jamais ? Que faire si son âme s'éteignait comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on aurait soufflée ? Que faire ? Que faire ? Alors que la faute de ce crime ne serait que sienne.

La peur des autres à ses côtés ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. La tension de Lucius était plus que palpable même à cette distance. La souffrance d'un père qui perdait son enfant. Plus que son héritier, son unique fils. Comment pourrait-il regarder cet homme dans les yeux ? Il l'accusait de tout les vices, de tous les crimes inimaginables, mais des deux ce serait sans doute lui le pire. Et dans sa tête, comme un refrain macabre sonnant comme le glas d'une époque de bonheur inavoué, sonnait des mots accusateurs : _ma faute, ma faute_…

Il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à quiconque. Lui qui avait déjà tant perdu. Lui avait déjà dit au revoir à tant d'être aimé. Le voilà artisan de sa propre souffrance, bourreau d'un amour qu'il avait pourtant espéré, souhaité et appelé de toute son âme, de tout son cœur. Plus de Voldemort, de Lucius ou de Bellatrix à blâmer. Ce serait sa faute.

Harry sentait, savait que s'il perdait Drago il ne s'en relèverait pas. Il s'en irait en même temps que ce rêve d'un futur ou cet amour vivrait. Il s'en irait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Devant lui la lumière disparut dans une pièce passant au travers d'une porte. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement du poignet la fit presque exploser.

_Assit dans cette pièce obscure, seulement éclairé par les bougies servant au rituel, Drago Malfoy était à bout. Sa vue brouillé par ses larmes, qu'il laissait librement sur ses joues, il ajouta le dernier ingrédient à la potion qui fumait dans une coupe en or. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter son sang prélevé dans une coupure faite par une lame d'argent. Après, il boirait et ce serait fini. Plus de douleur plus de souffrance. Il devait faire vite. Déjà au loin il entendait des pas précipités. Il était incapable de dire combien de personnes se précipitaient vers lui, mais il s'en fichait. Ce serait bientôt fini. Plus de souffrance plus de peine. Le poison qui coulait dans ses veines et lui lacérait le cœur s'en irait pour toujours. Ce serait son antidote, sa rédemption pour sa faute. Ainsi tout finirait._

_La porte de la salle s'ouvrit en claquant fortement sur le mur opposé. Cinq personnes entrèrent précipitamment. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il avait fini. Et puis il avait pris ses précautions. Même si elles le voulaient, elles ne pourraient pas s'approcher._

__"Drago ! S'il te plait ne fais pas ça !_

__ Trop tard Potter." Avec un sourire éteins il porta la coupe à ses lèvres._

Harry qui tentait d'approcher fut repoussé par un champ de force. D'un coup d'œil, il vit que la zone où était assis le blond, était délimité par des cristaux d'un vert scintillant.

C'est au ralentit qu'il vit Drago porter la coupe à ses lèvres et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il avança vers la barrière faisant fi des brûlures qui lui dévoraient la peau ou des cris résonnant derrière lui.

Il expulsa une quantité phénoménale de magie brute hors de son corps. La barrière teint bon pendant quelques secondes mais l'onde de choc produit suffit à faire tomber la coupe des mains du blond. Harry sentit un énorme soulagement l'envahir diffusant une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Pourtant il ne se relâcha pas. Au contraire. La barrière bien que basique était puissante, Harry sentait qu'un faux pas pourrait lui être fatal. Il poussa encore plus loin sa magie, la sentant s'échapper de ses veines, brisant la barrière qui cédant, créa une deuxième onde plus puissante qui heurta violemment Drago. Le vert et argent s'écrasa violemment contre le mur du fond. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter lui-même durement touché s'écroulait au sol, inconscient.

_HP/DM_

Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il papillonna des yeux, cherchant à dissiper les dernières brumes de sommeil qui l'entravait encore. La pièce était étonnement silencieuse et il se demanda quel heure il pouvait bien être, avant qu'une question plus essentielle lui vienne à l'esprit : que faisait-il là ?

Tout lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Il tenta de lever son bras pour toucher sa tempe là où une migraine semblait décider à s'établir. Mais il put à peine lever le bras avant de le laisser retomber en retenant un cri de douleur. La sensation de déchirure ressentit au niveau du biceps laissait place à une sensation de brûlure.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta, dans une sorte de réflexe obtenu à force de visite à l'infirmerie, de faire le point sur son corps. Il réalisa en grimaçant que tout son corps lui était douloureux, et que les quelques zones qui échappaient à cet état semblait engourdies. En douceur il se redressa sur son oreiller essayant de faire appel au minimum de muscle requis.

Il finissait de s'appuyer quand Pomfresh entra dans la petite zone délimité par le rideau blanc.

_ « Harry, je vois avec soulagement que vous vous êtes enfin réveillé. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur en agissant comme vous l'avez fait. »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Le disputer ne servirait à rien, elle avait fini par s'en rendre compte au cours de ces dernières années. Harry faisait ce qu'il devait faire, quand il devait le faire, c'était aussi simple que ça. Lui demander de réfléchir alors qu'il suivait purement et simplement son instinct aurait été une aberration. Pompom se contenta de lui lancer quelques sorts pour vérifier son état général et de lui tendre quelques potions à boire immédiatement.

Harry de son côté restait silencieux pour plusieurs raisons. Il savait tout d'abord que tant que l'infirmière n'aurait pas fini son travail, il n'aurait pas totalement son attention. Ensuite, il avait lui-même hâte qu'elle en finisse, et ne pas lui poser de question, et ne pas protester quand à l'ingestion des immondes potions lui assurait que le temps des explications viendrait plus vite.

Mais c'était surtout parce que parler lui semblait une tâche incommensurable. Il avait déjà dépensé tant d'énergie en se redressant qu'il se sentait prêt de l'évanouissement. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait un mal de chien, et parler lui semblait être une très mauvaise idée. Ce n'est qu'après la troisième potion ingurgité qu'il se sentit nettement mieux.

_ « Où est Drago ? Que s'est-il passé après mon évanouissement ? D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ?

_ Du calme Mr Potter ! » Cela amusait toujours Harry qu'elle repasse au Monsieur quand elle prenait ce ton professionnel mais pas cet fois. Il y avait beaucoup trop en jeux.

_ Mais…

_ Le professeur Dumbledore viendra dans une minute ou deux. Il vous racontera tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. En attendant, restez calme ou je l'empêcherais d'entrer ! »

Sachant que la femme était totalement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, et cela même si Dumbledore tentait un passage en force -il fallait être réaliste, dans cet infirmerie Pompom régnait en maître, tel un despote- Harry se ré appuya sur son cousin et attendit patiemment en silence.

Comme dit une minute plus tard le directeur entra dans la pièce. Dès ce moment Harry se sentit tendu. L'homme affichait une expression bien trop sérieuse comparé à son habitude pour que tout aille bien. Ses yeux, habituellement pétillant, étaient ternes et des cernes marquaient son état de fatigue. Il s'assit avec lenteur au chevet du jeune homme et l'observa quelques secondes avant de commencer à parler.

_ « Harry, je suis content que tu sois enfin réveillé. Il y a trois jours que tu es tombé dans ce semi coma provoqué par la brusque utilisation d'une trop importante quantité de magie. »

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que… Il ne laissa pas son esprit dérivé et se concentra sur les propos du vieil homme.

_ « Suite à votre perte de connaissance à toi et Drago, nous vous avons tout deux transporté ici à l'infirmerie. Non, répondit Dumbledore aux questions qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux émeraudes. Il n'est plus ici. »

Comment ça plus ici ? Où était Drago ? Allait-il bien ? Avait-il pu boire un peu de ce poison ? Pouvait-il le voir ? Il voulait le voir ! Maintenant !

C'est-ce torrent de question qui submergea Dumbledore, posée encore et encore de différente façon.

_ « Harry ! » Ce cri autoritaire fit taire le jeune homme. Le directeur prit une profonde inspiration, et il sembla à Harry qu'il paraissait à nouveau très vieux comme pendant la Guerre. Et cette pensée ne fit qu'augmenter son stress.

_ « J'ignore totalement si Drago a eu le temps de boire quoi que ce soit et si cela a eu un quelconque effet sur lui. Lucius Malfoy a emmené son fils, alors qu'il était encore inconscient. Et avant son départ, il a été très clair. Tu n'es pas autorisé à l'approcher. Pour ce que j'en sais, il l'a emmené dans leur Manoir et a levé toute les barrières de protections. »

Harry anéanti, comprenait parfaitement ce que Dumbledore lui disait. Il ne reverrait tout simplement jamais Drago.

**_À suivre…._**

* * *

Je sais j'avais dis que je posterais la semaine dernière et que ce chapitre serait le dernier. Bon pour le retard à ma décharge j'ai eu comment dire... un imprévue familiale. Ouais on va dire ça.

Pour le fait que ce devait être le dernier... ben je sais pas. Il s'est écrit tout seul ce chapitre donc... par contre pas d'échappatoire le prochain est THE LAST. On aura le dénouement final et l'explication de cette décision de Lucius.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Review please !


	12. Chapter 11

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

**_Disclaimer : ces personnages ainsi que le monde magique ne m'appartiennent pas._**

**_Note :_**_ Voila mes amis le voyage s'achève ici. Enfin presque_**_...  
_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

_**Toujours là pour toi**_

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie. Trois jours qu'il ne pensait qu'à Drago. Trois jours qu'il évitait ses amis. Il n'était pas retourné au dortoir des Griffondors en sortant, ayant demandé à Dumbledore des appartements privés. Privilège qui lui avait immédiatement accordé le directeur, comprenant son besoin de solitude.

Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait. A ce qu'il devait - pouvait ?- faire pour retrouver son blond. Parce qu'il n'était écris, nulle part qu'il devait obéissance à Lucius Malfoy ! Il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il respect son ordre de rester loin de Drago. Mais le problème restait indubitablement les barrières dresser autour du Manoir qui l'empêcheraient d'atteindre son but s'il si rendait.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans tout Poudlard pour savoir où était Drago Malfoy, et sur l'étrange coïncidence qui faisait que Harry Potter ai été envoyé à l'infirmerie le jour même de sa disparition. Les Griffondors avaient cherché à l'approcher pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire mais pour leur plus grand étonnement, il s'était tous vu durement rejeter. Y compris Ron et Hermione.

Eux plus que quiconque avaient essayé de le faire parler. Mais il les avait rabroués. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Il n'aurait surement pas leur soutien dans cette histoire et il ne voulait pas avoir à penser à autre chose que Drago et au moyen de l'atteindre.

Alors au bout de trois jours, il se rendit chez la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à pénétrer les défenses du Manoir.

Quand juste après le couvre feu, il frappa à la porte de Severus Rogue, l'anxiété lui nouait les entrailles. Mais quand le professeur le vit, il ne fit aucune remarque, il s'écarta juste pour le faire entrer et lui désigna un siège d'un geste nonchalant. Un silence gênant prit place dans la pièce.

_ « Décidez-vous, Potter. Nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit. »

Harry sursauta légèrement mais serra les poings, fort de sa résolution. Il était prêt à supplier cet homme qu'il avait toujours détesté, même après la guerre où une forme de respect était née entre eux.

_ « Il faut que je vois Drago. Je suis prêt à tout pour avoir une chance de le voir. »

Rogue se contenta d'hocher la tête. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il attendait la visite du gamin, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela.

Il ferait en sorte qu'Harry Potter entre dans le Manoir Malfoy.

_**HP/DM**_

Lucius quitta la bibliothèque et entra dans la chambre de son fils. Sa femme déjà présente leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent reflétant la même peine, le même désespoir pour leur fils.

Au moment où Lucius avait ramené un Drago inconscient au Manoir, le regard éteint, le teint aussi pâle qu'un mort, Narcissa avait su qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'il lui dirait.

Depuis, elle veillait son fils qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éveiller. Son mari l'avait allongé dans son lit et bordé avec soin avant de lui laisser sa place pour le veiller. Ensuite il était parti elle ne savait où, faire elle ne savait quoi. Enfin, elle se doutait que c'était en rapport avec Drago. Il devait chercher un moyen de l'aider, et elle lui faisait confiance. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver, c'était bien son mari.

Aussi quand il entra dans la pièce et que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle y vit plus que la peine ou le désespoir.

Elle y vit une solution.

_**HP/DM**_

_ « Vous avez bien compris ce que vous devez faire ?

_ Oui. Je ne suis pas un idiot, Rogue, fit sèchement Harry. »

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit. Cachés sous le couvert des arbres entourant le Manoir, lui et son _bien aimé_ professeur de potion discutait pour la énième fois de ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait pénétrer l'imposant édifice et avait mis pour ce faire au point un plan que la plupart des gens aurait vu comme suicidaire.

Harry prit une profonde aspiration et serra dans sa main l'amulette et la potion que Rogue venait de lui remettre. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire. Il devait réussir, car l'échec signifiait la mort, aussi bien pour lui que pour Drago.

Il souleva l'amulette à hauteur des yeux et l'observa minutieusement. À ses côtés et à son grand étonnement, son professeur ne fit aucune réflexion. Sans doute considérait-il qu'il avait le droit de reculer d'une ou deux minute le moment de sa mort ? Harry secoua la tête chassant ses pensées négatives.

Il allait réussir. Et il retrouverait Drago. Et il le guérirait. Et ils seraient heureux ensemble. Et…

Harry serra l'amulette brièvement puis la passa autour de son cou. En quelques pas il fut devant les barrières magiques, la fiole de potion ouverte à la main. Il ne disposerait que de quelques minutes pour traverser l'étendu des boucliers de protection.

L'amulette dénichée par Rogue agirait comme un « repoussoir ». Il repousserait donc les barrières lui créant une sorte de passage ou il devrait rapidement se glisser. Cependant face à l'ampleur et la puissance des dîtes barrières, il devrait renforcer le pouvoir de l'amulette par sa propre magie. D'où la potion qui lui servirait d'amplificateur magique. Cette magie qu'il devrait canaliser dans ce petit bout de métal qui pendait à son cou.

En deux jours c'était le seul plan qui tienne la route, qu'ils avaient réussit à mettre au point. Un plan risqué. Très risqué. S'il n'arrivait pas à bien canaliser sa magie, ou si elle se révélait insuffisante, il finirait purement et simplement broyer par les protections.

Un seul essai. Une seule chance. Il but la potion et s'avança vers les barrières.

_**HP/DM**_

La sensation de mal aise et d'oppression fut immédiate. L'amulette repoussait les barrières mais leur poids et leur puissance semblait reposer sur ses épaules. Harry haletait douloureusement à chaque pas, en ayant la sensation que jamais il n'y arriverait. L'amulette allait céder, et il se retrouverait prisonnier. L'espace de quelques secondes. Puis il se ferait écraser, broyer. Il mourrait dans d'affreuse souffrance. Rogue le lui avait dis.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais Harry ne fit pas marche arrière. S'il devait mourir ce serait en essayant d'atteindre Drago. En essayant de le sauver. En lui prouvant son amour de la façon la plus ultime qui soit. Et puis peut être que la souffrance qu'il endurerait serait méritée. Que sait-il de celle enduré par son amour durant ces deux longues semaines passé à se vider de son magie, de sa force, de sa raison ?

Il le ferait. Il le ferait. Qu'importe les obstacles. Qu'importe la douleur. Qu'importe sa vie.

Soudain un chant résonna au loin. Magique, féérique. Il sembla décupler sa magie qui amplifia encore le pouvoir de l'amulette. Cette dernière sembla lui brûler la peau, et cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Harry fit encore quelques pas et sentit la pression diminuer, jusqu'à être inexistante. Il s'effondra vidé de ses forces, incapable de suivre le plan qui indiquait qu'il devait se cacher pour récupérer des forces pour ensuite pénétré dans l'édifice sombre qui se dressait devant lui.

L'inconscience le gagnait malgré sa lutte. Avant d'y sombrer il vit tout même la plus magnifique des créatures. Un ange. Un ange au visage doux, à la peau clair, et à la beauté parfaite. Un ange déchu aux ailes aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry s'éveilla allongé sur un lit doux et chaud. Il se sentait bien et n'avait aucune envie de s'éveiller. Le sentiment qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il verrait quand il serait complètement, éveillé était la seule chose vraiment consciente en lui. Un soupir de contrariété lui échappa quand il entendit son nom.

_ « Mr Potter, il serait temps que vous émergiez. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

Sursautant en entendant cette voix impérieuse, Harry se redressa en position assise. Tournant la tête il tomba sur deux iris bleutés qui l'observaient froidement. Il eut un sourire de ravissement avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Lucius Malfoy lui jeta un regard méprisant mais ne fit aucune réflexion.

Il avait vu l'espoir et la joie briller dans les yeux et le sourire du jeune homme, avant que la compréhension et l'acceptation de la réalité n'y mettent que souffrance et peine. Il n'était pas Drago. Et cette constatation avait marqué les traits de Potter d'une douloureuse façon.

Lucius ne doutait plus que le jeune homme accepte son plan. Il l'avait patiemment attendu pendant trois jours. Attendu qu'il lui prouve son amour et sa dévotion. Et en bon griffondor, il avait mis en jeu sa vie de la plus stupide des manières. Mais cela ne faisait que jouer en sa faveur.

_ « Monsieur Potter, nous devons parler. J'ai la solution qui nous rendra Drago. »

_**HP/DM**_

_**Trois jours plus tôt - Infirmerie de Poudlard**_

Lucius posa son fils en douceur sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Jamais il n'aurait crus qu'il irait jusque là. Cette potion… C'était… Il ferma les yeux incapable de coordonné ses pensées. Pomfresh piaillait à ses côté lui demandant de s'écarter pour qu'elle puisse examiner Drago, mais il ne bougeait pas.

Il devait protéger son fils. Il devait le protéger du reste du monde. Il aurait dû le protéger de Potter mais il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas su. Mai maintenant rien ne l'empêcherait de faire son devoir. Finalement, Pomfresh lassé fini par se dirigé vers Potter lui aussi inconscient, non sans lui lancé un regard de pure réprobation.

Mais Lucius ne pensait pas à elle. Il pensait à son fils. À la potion qu'il avait faite. Qu'il avait bu…. Mais avait-il vraiment t eu le temps d'en boire quoi que ce soit ? Il lança rapidement un sort de diagnostique et vit avec soulagement qu'il n'en était rien.

Cependant quelque chose troublait Lucius. Il avait l'impression qu'une information capitale passait à sa portée, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à la saisir. Il fixa son regard sur son fils et pensa aux derniers évènements, cherchant désespérément dans sa mémoire ce que pouvait être cette ombre, qui le dérangeait tant.

Il reprit son fils dans ses bras et prit le chemin de la sortie sous les cris de Pomfresh. Dumbledore et Severus tentèrent bien de l'en empêché mais il les remit à leur place objectant qu'en tant que père il était de sa responsabilité de s'occuper de son fils, et ce comme il l'entendait. Quand Severus l'avait suivi répliquant qu'en tant que parrain, il voulait rester prêt de Drago, il n'avait rien eu contre.

Mais quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur seuls, Lucius lui demanda un service. Faire entrer Potter au Manoir Malfoy. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que le brun était prêt à faire pour retrouver son fils. Rogue lui servirait de contrôleur. Il s'assurerait que le garçon trouve un moyen de passer les barrières.

Un moyen dangereux au-delà de tout -de toutes les façons dans le peu de méthode existant pour passer les défenses presque chacune était mortel. Rogue, sans vraiment comprendre, mais sachant qu'il y avait là un plan destiné à sauvé Drago, s'inclina.

Rentré chez lui, Malfoy senior ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il tenait la solution.

_**HP/DM**_

Et Rogue avait choisi d'utiliser l'amulette et la potion. L'un des moyen les plus efficaces et aussi les plus dangereux. Il restait tout de même le moyen le plus sûre au vu de la puissance magique du garçon. Et Potter avait accepté. Il avait accepté de mourir pour Drago.

Mais le choix de l'amulette n'arrangeait pas vraiment Lucius. Maintenant il fallait attendre que le garçon recouvre ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance. Pourtant Lucius ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela en valait la peine.

Lucius s'était dès le début rendu compte de la tentative d'intrusion sur la propriété alors qu'il était dans la chambre de Drago en compagnie de Narcissa. Il avait volontairement laissé les protections actives même quand il avait vu le Survivant s'avancer avec détermination. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où l'autre irait. Au moment où il avait commencé à vraiment faiblir, Lucius avait appelé un elfe pour tout désactiver.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Drago s'était levé. Il avait déployé ses ailes d'un noir d'encre de chine et s'était envolé. Lucius frissonna au souvenir du chant céleste émis par son fils, pour soutenir Potter dans son avancé.

Drago s'était réveillé et levé. Tout n'était pas perdu.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Le père de Drago lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure dans un petit salon qu'il trouverait au bout du couloir.

L'homme était sorti en lui disant de faire un brin de toilette avant de les retrouver. Harry s'interrogeait sur ce qu'était ce « les » mais se dit que ce devait être Lucius et sa femme. Il avait dis avoir une solution pour Drago. Une solution pour le sauver.

Harry arriva devant la porte du salon qu'il poussa après avoir frappé un coup bref. Entrant il fut étonné de trouver son professeur de potion assis tranquillement buvant du thé.

_ « Asseyez-vous Mr Potter, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Harry obéit à Lucius sans quitter des yeux le potioniste, s'installant sur un fauteuil de toile bleu face à Narcissa Malfoy.

_ « J'avais demandé à Severus de vous aidez à forcé les défenses du Manoir.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il fallait que je sache jusqu'à quel point vous aimiez mon fils. Jusqu'où vous étiez prêt à aller pour le voir.

_ Je ferais tout absolument tout ! »

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard alors que Severus fronçait les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait ici. Quel était donc la solution préconisée par Lucius ?

_ « Bien. Alors je ne perdrais pas mon temps en vain bavardage. J'ai une solution. Une véritable solution pour sauver un veela dans la situation de Drago. Il s'agit d'un rituel ancien, classé dans les rituels de magie noire.

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. Dès qu'il est sauf. »

Severus déglutit difficilement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le tour que prenait cette conversation, ainsi que les lueurs un peu folles illuminant les yeux de Lucius et Potter. De plus qui disait magie noire disait sacrifice. Il fallait toujours donner pour recevoir et en matière de magie noire le sacrifice n'était jamais à prendre à la légère.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry finissait de se préparer pour le rituel. Une autre journée s'était écoulée depuis sa tentative d'intrusion au Manoir. Contre l'avis de Rogue, il allait se livrer à un rituel de magie noire qui sans garantie de réussite, risquait de le tuer ou pire…

Il chassa cette peur de ses pensées, et partie vers les sous sols où se déroulerait la cérémonie.

__ « Bien. Tout réside dans le fait que Drago ne soit pas vraiment un rejeté. Vous ne lui avez jamais dis que vous ne vouliez pas de lui. Donc le lien existant entre vous n'est pas brisé. Tout au plus est il altéré. C'est grâce à ce lien que vous pourrez le sauvez. »_

Un cercle. Un cercle runique où était allongé son ange inconscient. Comme il regrettait toutes ses erreurs, sa lâcheté qui faisait souffrir cet être si pur. Harry s'allongea dans le cercle presque identique à la droite du serpentard.

Rogue s'avança vers lui. L'homme avait vraiment été contre et avait été même jusqu'à prévenir le proviseur de leur plan. Mais quand le vieil homme était arrivé, Harry lui avait bien fait comprendre que même s'il ne participait pas au rituel, il en mourrait. Il mourrait de ne pas avoir Drago à ses côtés.

Le directeur s'était incliné sous son regard implacable.

__ « Le rituel se passera en trois étapes. Durant la première vous boirez une potion qui vous permettra d'entrer en transe. Là, c'est assez flou cette expérience est différente pour chacun, mais vous entré dans une sorte de monde crée par votre esprit et vous pourrez visualiser le lien. Un passage s'ouvrira pour vous permettre d'accéder à l'esprit de Drago. »_

Le potioniste avait lui aussi insisté pour être celui qui se chargerait de la potion. Ils n'avaient droit qu'à un essai, aussi avait-il jugé que mieux valait que ce soit lui qui la face. Alors c'est sans rechigner qu'il lui tendit une coupe en acier couverte d'inscription obscure pour lui.

Harry la but et s'allongea en douceur. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il perdit connaissance. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, des voiles de multitudes de couleur l'entouraient. Doux, soyeux et colorer, semblant onduler au gré d'un vent qu'il ne pouvait sentir. Certains très sombres, d'autres très clair et presque transparent.

Le Survivant sourit face à ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un voile noir. Dessus de légers fils d'argent ressortaient ça et là. Harry s'approcha et vit un des fils devenir noir.

D'une main tremblante, il repoussa le rideau et s'avança.

__ « Vous devrez faire attention. Vu l'état de Drago cela s'avérerait aussi dangereux que de pénétrer dans un labyrinthe empli de pièges mortels. »_

Des heures s'écoulèrent selon Harry. Il avait suivit un couloir de plus en plus sombre jusqu'à arriver dans une salle où le mot ténèbres prenait tout son sens. La peur de se perdre, où de rester prisonnier dans l'esprit de Drago se faisait de plus en plus forte. De plus à chaque coin à chaque détour des pièges semblaient l'attendre. Des chaines sortaient du sol, des trappes s'ouvraient sous ses pieds, des lames surgissant des murs et une brume argenté avait même tenté de l'étouffé.

Et un rire malsain résonnait dans cet endroit lugubre. Moqueur, railleur mais tellement triste en même temps. Empli de douleur. Harry ne pouvait que reconnaitre la voix de son aimé. Mais loin de le découragé, ce rire empli de souffrance amer l'encourageait à faire ce qu'il devait pour le sauver. Il ferait cesser ce rire horrible et en donnerait un nouveau à son amour. Aussi pur, cristallin et joyeux qu'il ait pu être dans le passé.

__ « Vous arriverez enfin dans un endroit spécial. Je ne peux pas vous le décrire puisque j'ignore à quoi il ressemble. Mais quand vous le verrez vous saurez forcément. C'est là que vous devrez agir. Ce sera le point le plus dangereux du rituel… »_

Harry arriva dans une nouvelle salle au détour d'un couloir et sut qu'il y était. Comme partout depuis son arrivé, les murs comme le sol était d'un noir profond à peine discernable. Mais au centre de cette salle sur un socle aussi obscur que le reste. Une pierre précieuse.

Une émeraude à l'éclat presque aveuglant.

De l'exacte couleur de ses yeux.

Elle était protégée par deux petites ailes. D'un noir d'encre. Exacte réplique de celle que Drago arborait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu conscient.

C'était magnifique.

Harry s'avança avec précaution, comme s'il risquait de briser quelque chose, en respirant trop fort. Il savait que maintenant tout se jouait. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres : il n'avait même pas prit le temps de se réconcilier avec Ron et Hermione, ni même dit au revoir au Weasley, Remus, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna.

C'était son seul regret, mais en même temps… c'était mieux comme ça. Pas de larmes, pas de cris, pas de pourquoi… en tout cas pas pour lui, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

__ « Là vous vous concentrerez sur les sentiments que vous avez pour lui, puis vous déverserez un flot de magie empreint de ces sentiments. Mr Potter, je me dois de vous avertir que cela pourrait vous tuer. Ou pire, vous rendre cracmol. »_

_Harry pâlit à ces mots. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais perdre sa magie. Perdre une part de lui-même. Perdre ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre ou une nouvelle nuit prenait sa place. Cela serait-il pire que de perdre son ange aux ailes sombre ? Son cœur lui hurlait que rien ne serait jamais pire._

__ Mais, il vivra ?_

__ Ce n'est pas sûr. Il pourrait mourir en même temps que vous. De plus si vous y laissez la vie et que lui survit, il mourra dans l'année à suivre. Il y a aussi la possibilité que vous deveniez un cracmol et qu'il meurt tout de même. »_

_Harry avait fermé les yeux puis les avaient ouverts. Ses émeraudes plus froides et plus déterminé que jamais._

__ « Cette dernière possibilité n'a pas d'importance. S'il meurt, je le suivrais. »_

_Lucius avait hoché la tête impassible puis s'était levé se mettant face à lui._

__ « Vous avez un grand pouvoir, Potter. L'ultime possibilité serait que votre pouvoir s'épuise, mais se régénère petit à petit. Dans ce cas là, d'ici cinq ans vous devriez être capable de lancer des sorts de la première à la quatrième année. »_

_Harry le regarda les yeux brillant d'un espoir qu'il se força à réprimer. Cette possibilité était des plus faibles. Il ne devait pas s'y accrocher. Son seul espoir était de sauver son amour. C'était la seul chose qui comptait._

Le Sauveur des deux mondes leva ses mains autour de ce qu'il voyait comme le cœur de Drago Malfoy et laissant une dernière larme coulé sur sa joue, lui octroya tout son pouvoir.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini ! Comment ça, y a pas la fin ? Mais si c'est fini ! Je fais marcher votre imagination pour savoir ce qui se passe après XD

Faites attention mes agneaux c'est pas poli tout ces mots crus qui sortes de vos bouches ^^

Et pis y a un épilogue qui se passera 10 ans plus tard. So don't kill me !


	13. Epilogue

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance/Angst et créature fic_**

**_Disclaimer : ces personnages ainsi que le monde magique ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est propriété de J.K Rowling_**

**_Li-san :_** Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite tant attendu.

**_Jenna Potter : _**Tu as exactement compris pourquoi cette fin me semblait si bien. On peut choisir soit-même si Harry devient un cracmol, s'il sauve Drago ou non, s'il meurt durant le rituel ou mène une vie rempli d'amour ou de chagrin. Mais ne souhaitant pas me faire lyncher j'ai choisi le tout moi même condensé dans cet épilogue XD Mais rien n'oblige à sa lecture ^^ Merci pour ta review.

**_NOTE_** :

1- J'ai fait des modification au chapitre 11 ayant constaté quelque petit soucis de cohérence et de concordance de temps.

2- Pour cet épilogue, je sais que j'avais dis dix ans plus tard. Mais à trente ans c'est bien aussi, non ?

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

_**Épilogue **_

_**Quinze ans plus tard**_

* * *

Le calme régnait dans ce quartier résidentiel moldu. Seuls quelques enfants jouaient encore sur les trottoirs, malgré l'heure tardive. Mais après tout le soleil n'était pas encore couché et une certaine chaleur dû a cet été caniculaire, poussait tout un chacun à rester à la fraicheur des quelques brises fraiches.

Harry gara sa petite voiture bleue à sa place habituelle dans son garage. Pour une fois les vélos, patins et autres jouets d'enfant n'encombraient pas l'allée. Il claqua la porte et entra par la porte intérieure du garage qui donnait directement accès à l'intérieur de la maison.

Si on lui avait posé la question à l'époque de Poudlard, de savoir où il serait dans quinze ans, il n'aurait certainement pas trouvé juste. S'imaginer vivre dans un quartier résidentiel, dans une magnifique petite maison, au cœur de l'état du Maryland.

Après le rituel du don organisé par Lucius Malfoy, il avait quitté l'Angleterre avec l'aide de ce dernier. Suite au rituel, il avait fini avec autant de pouvoir qu'un cracmol. Il l'avait assez mal vécu, mais il avait fini par s'en tirer. Lucius lui avait permis de mener une nouvelle vie, malgré toutes ses fautes. Et ce même si parfois dans le regard lointain ou plus dur de l'homme, il comprenait que bien qu'ayant pardonné il n'oublierait jamais. Drago…

Avant son départ il avait eu une longue discussion avec Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier n'avait pas supporté ses révélations, et avait claqué la porte. Il avait tellement été persuadé que son ami se marierait avec sa sœur et deviendrait ainsi vraiment son frère, la déception était trop grande.

Hermione avait mieux comprit, mais avait eu du mal à accepter cette trahison. Ses mensonges, c'était ça le problème. Elle aurait eu du mal à accepter sa relation avec le serpentard mais elle l'aurait fait. Pour lui. Mais il ne lui en avait même pas donné la chance. Il s'était excusé du mieux qu'il avait pu.

Et il leur avait dis au revoir.

Il ne pouvait pas rester en Angleterre, le danger étant trop grand. Le Vainqueur sans pouvoir était une cible facile. Ce pour tout ancien mangemort ou ancien partisan du lord, mais aussi pour tous les malades voyant en lui un être formidable. Ces fous attirés par sa célébrité. Selon Lucius, ces gens représentaient autant de danger que les mangemort : les fanatiques.

Alors le blond l'avait mis à l'abri de l'autre côté de l'océan. Ça avait été dur au début de tout quitter. Mais il s'était fait une petite vie bien douillette au final. Malgré une certaine rancœur qui avait fini par s'effacer avec le temps, il correspondait souvent avec Hermione. Puis avec Ron qui avait fini par se faire une raison, et lui aussi lui écrivait à l'occasion.

Et puis il y avait son compagnon.

Il n'était plus seul maintenant. La solitude l'avait longtemps étreint malgré la présence des personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis, sa famille. Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Grâce à son soutien il avait pu continuer ses études, et maintenant avec un doctorat en littérature anglo-saxonne de l'Université de Stanford, il était maintenant professeur. L'université du Maryland l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert, d'abord comme assistant et depuis un an maintenant en tant que titulaire.

Au début, il avait cherché, non pas à cacher, puisqu'il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était, mais à rester discret sur son orientation sexuelle. Il savait que chez les moldus c'était loin d'être aussi bien accepté que chez les sorciers, alors il n'avait pas voulu que cela soit du domaine public.

Mais il y avait eu l'incident : Déborah. Trois ans plus tôt une étudiante lui avait proposé ses faveurs en échange d'un changement de note dans son bulletin. Il avait bien entendu refusé et menacé Déborah de la dénoncer si elle lui refaisait une proposition similaire. Vexée et furieuse, c'est elle qui était allé porter plainte en disant qu'il lui faisait une sorte de chantage sexuel en échange de bonne note.

Il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du doyen pour une confrontation. Dans la pièce bien évidemment en plus du doyen, se trouvait son chef de département qui défendait son cas ne le croyant pas coupable une seconde, Déborah et ses parents, ainsi que la police du campus. Ainsi que, à son plus grand étonnement, deux avocats, celui de l'université, et celui de la jeune fille.

Harry raconta sa version aussi calmement qu'il put. Puis ce fut au tour de l'étudiante qui en pleurant dramatiquement, avait raconté comment il l'avait presque violé. Il s'était crispé en l'entendant mentir avec une telle facilité, se rendant compte que si ce n'était pas lui qu'elle accusait à tort, il aurait pu la croire.

Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour que Harry comprenne que souhaitant éviter un scandale, le doyen préfèrerait le mettre à la porte. La colère face à l'injustice, se disputait à la peine de devoir subir ça de la part d'un de ses étudiants, sans que son supérieur ne puisse rien pour lui.

Et il était arrivé…

_Harry était assis face au bureau du doyen. À sa droite son chef de département, puis l'avocat de l'université, celui de la famille, et enfin les parents encadrant la jaune fille en pleure. Le vieil homme derrière son bureau a un visage grave. Il veut montrer qu'il se soucis de ce qui se passe entre les murs de sa faculté, et qu'il protège les étudiants. Même au dépend d'Harry._

__ « Monsieur Potter nous… »_

_D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit à la volée claquant contre le mur. Un ange blond se présenta sur le seuil. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce furent soufflées par cette apparition d'une beauté renversante._

_Harry plus qu'un autre._

_Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir débarqué son époux Drago Potter-Malfoy, les traits figé dans une expression glaciale sous laquelle il pouvait voir la fureur. Drago portait un pull de jersey gris anthracite qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, sous une veste de cuir noir dont Harry n'osait imaginer le prix. Un pantalon à pince noir complétait la tenue. Ses cheveux blond aussi long que ceux de son père était attaché par un fin lacet de cuir._

_Magnifique._

_C'était l'un des nombreux adjectifs qui étaient passé par l'esprit d'Harry. Sans doute l'un des plus poli aussi, et les moins expressifs. Il fallait l'avouer son mari ne faisait pas naitre en lui, que de chastes pensées en cet instant._

_Ce fut le doyen qui reprit le plus vite ses esprits._

__ « Jeune homme puis-je vous aider ?_

__ En effet. Je souhaiterais juste assister à cet entretien. Je suis le Lord Drago Lucius Malfoy. »_

_Il y eu un silence assez impressionné alors qu'il entrain dans la salle prenant tout de même la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui._

__ « Je suis désolé monsieur… Lord Malfoy mais c'est une entrevue privé pour réglé…_

__ Il me semble pourtant que c'est mon droit en tant qu'époux de Lord Black._

__ Que…vous… Lord Black ? »_

_Le doyen semblait perdu, et Harry se retenait de rire. Drago avait parlé avec son plus bel accent aristocratique le nez levé comme en signe de défi. Contrairement à Harry, il avait bien fait attention à conservé son accent anglais, arguant que les américain avait une façon trop rustre de parler._

_Le Survivant comprenait que cette utilisation ostentatoire de titre, était en grande parti faite pour faire pression sur le doyen. Les titres, cette noblesse et cette richesse que dégageait Drago pouvaient mettre un doute sur la volonté de se le mettre à dos. Que faire si ce jeune noble avait des relations hauts placés ?_

_À la réplique du doyen Drago avait haussé un sourcil hautain. Quand il reprit ce fut comme s'il parlait à un idiot._

__ « Mon époux. Assis juste en face de vous. »_

_À l'air perdu des personnes présentes Harry se leva, et tendit la main vers le blond._

__ « Drago, je n'utilise pas de titre ici. Nous sommes en Amérique, cela n'a pas d'importance ici. Déjà qu'en Angleterre je ne l'utilisais pas. »_

_Le blond eut un reniflement méprisant, mais ne fit toute fois aucune remarque. Le chef du département sortant enfin de sa transe prit la parole. Il se leva et tendit la main vers l'invité imprévu._

__ « Bonjours, je suis Nate Campbell. Le chef de département de votre époux. Je ne savais pas que le mariage gay était autorisé en Angleterre._

__ Pourtant cela a fait beaucoup de bruit comme nouvelle. (1)_

__ Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, Lord Malfoy._

__ Moi de même. »_

_Drago sourit charmeur à Nate qui rougit légèrement. Agacé Harry resserra sa prise sur son mari, jetant un regard sombre à celui qui était pourtant son patron. Ce dernier fut assez surpris par ce comportement possessif, qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment au brun. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Avec une telle créature accroché au bras, lui aussi se montrerait possessif. Il n'était même pas gay et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner le blond._

_Un toussotement du doyen rappela à l'ordre tout ce petit groupe. Nate céda sa place au côté d'Harry à Drago, se prenant lui-même une place près du blond._

__ « Bien. Je ne vois aucun souci à ce que vous assistiez à l'entretien Lord Malfoy…_

__ Merci, Monsieur. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Maintenant j'aimerais si possible voir la jeune fille qui insinue que mon gay-époux aurait tenté de lui faire du chantage sexuel. Se croit-elle assez belle pour le faire changer de bord ? »_

_Drago émit un léger gloussement amusé, mais un rien méprisant qui fit comprendre à l'assemblée le véritable sens de sa dernière question : « se croit-elle plus belle que moi ? »_

_Harry remarqua que la jeune fille avait cessé de pleuré et observait Drago avec effarement et envie. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il avait beau savoir qu'au vu de la condition de Drago ces regards étaient inévitables, il ne s'y faisait vraiment pas._

_Le père de la jeune fille intervint, arborant un air dubitatif. Voir un brin perdu._

__ « Vous êtes gay ? Demanda-t-il à Harry._

__ En effet, Mr Billson. »_

_L'homme lança un regard perçant à sa fille, qui déglutit difficilement. Cette nouvelle donnée jetait un nouveau trouble sur la version donné par la jeune fille._

Après cela, le doyen avait demandé à Deborah si elle ne souhaitait pas revenir sur ses propos. L'avocat de la famille était immédiatement intervenu et avait mis fin à l'entrevu entrainant tout son petit monde hors des locaux de la faculté.

La fille avait fini par se rétracter. Il n'avait pas fallut plus d'une journée au campus tout entier, pour être au courant que Harry était gay et marié à une créature capable de convertir tout homme à ses plaisirs. Le lendemain quand il y était retourné, Harry s'était fait assaillir par ses collègues et tous les étudiants.

Même le doyen si était mis s'étant renseigné sur les Malfoy et ayant découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une grande fortune d'Angleterre et d'Europe. Harry avait étonné qu'il le sache et Drago lui avait expliqué qu'une partie de la fortune Malfoy était connu du monde moldu pour facilité les affaires.

L'homme s'était montré entreprenant, promettant presque un poste à Harry contre une certaine renommé dans certain milieu et une participation financière. Le Survivant l'avait vite remis à sa place en lui faisant comprendre qu'il serait titulaire grâce à ses capacités ou il ne le serait pas. Cela avait déclenché un froid entre eux mais finalement Harry avait eu gain de cause et avait eu son poste sans déboursé un cents.

Harry sourit en traversant le salon étonnement vide. Mais alors qu'il allait monter vérifier l'étage, il entendit des bruits venant du jardin. Il se précipita vers l'origine des voix.

_ « Hé ho ! »

Ça n'avait pas été facile avec Drago, avant leur départ pour les États-unis. Ils avaient passé plus de trois mois reclus dans le Manoir, pour que le blond accepte de croire qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour sauver Drago, n'avait absolument pas peser dans la balance, son cher et tendre étant persuadé qu'il l'avait fait par culpabilité, et par esprit griffondor. Mais en douceur avec l'aide de Lucius et Narcissa, ils y étaient arrivés. Petit à petit, Drago l'avait cru. Petit à petit, il s'était remis physiquement et mentalement. Petit à petit, il l'avait laissé l'aimer et l'avait aimé en retour.

Dans le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison son ange blond se releva, un petit bout de choux blond d'à peine trois ans dans les bras et un autre de six ans à ses côtés. L'ainé James Scorpius Potter-Malfoy était aussi brun que son père sans avoir hérité de sa chevelure indiscipliné. Ses yeux étaient aussi ceux d'Harry, d'un vert émeraude étincelant. Ses traits étaient pourtant ceux de Drago : son nez retroussé, son menton pointu, ses pommettes hautes et son teint pâle. Mais on voyait déjà qu'il serait plus large et plus costaud, ressemblant plus à Harry dan son allure qu'à Drago.

La cadette avait aussi eu les yeux d'Harry. Mais elle avait hérité la blondeur de son autre père. En fait, mis à part ses yeux elle n'avait physiquement, rien d'autre d'Harry. Elle avait pris la finesse et la grâce de Drago. D'ailleurs ce dernier pensait de plus en plus, qu'elle entrerait aussi en héritage à ses seize ans et s'inquiétait déjà. Pensant à mille et un sortilège pour écarter toute présence masculine.

Ces deux là étaient leur trésor, leur joie, la preuve vivante de leur amour. La seule chose qui avait un peu chagriné Harry, était qu'aucun d'eux n'avait hérité des lacs d'argent liquide qu'était les yeux de Drago. Mais ce dernier l'avait très vite consolé en parlant d'une nouvelle tentative avec un troisième enfant. Et surtout avec les nombreux entrainements à la conception qu'il lui avait fait suivre.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit un brin pervers, alors qu'en détaillant le corps de son mari, l'idée d'un nouvel entrainement se faisait plus tenace

Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas dans les traditions des Malfoy d'avoir tant d'enfant, mais Drago était pour une famille nombreuse. Et savait aussi que c'était en partie pour lui. Mais en le voyant jouer avec leurs enfants il savait que ce n'était _qu'en partie_, Drago aimait tout autant que lui être entouré de leur progéniture.

Une famille. Il avait à présent une famille bien à lui. Il y a quinze ans, on lui aurait demandé où il en serait aujourd'hui, il ne serait certainement pas tombé juste. Mais il ne regrettait rien.

Il n'était pas devenu aurore, quel importance ? En y réfléchissant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait pas aimé ce métier où il aurait été confronté à de nombreuses horreurs. Il ne s'y serait jamais épanoui. Aujourd'hui, il était professeur et éveillait de jeunes esprits, en partageant la beauté des textes d'autre fois. Il voyait la vie, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Bien sûr tout n'était pas toujours rose. Parfois, les enfants tombaient malades, faisaient des caprices, parfois ses étudiants fainéantaient ou se montraient irrespectueux, parfois Drago et lui s'engueulait avec ou sans raison. Mais ça aussi ça faisait partie de la vie. La perfection serait trop ennuyeuse !

Les enfants guérissaient, ils cédaient parfois aux caprices, il remotivait ses étudiants ou les remettait à leurs places. Et les réconciliations avec Drago valaient bien qu'ils se disputent.

Il n'était guère plus qu'un cracmol aujourd'hui, mais contre sa magie, il avait pris le bonheur d'une vie simple. Et cela lui allait parfaitement.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini ! Je sais que c'est une fin assez fluff pour cette histoire, mais bon je pouvais pas faire autrement ! J'aime trop le HP/DM pour ça ^_^_

_J'avais envie qu'il soit heureux après tout ça. Harry s'est quant même amputé d'une partie de lui pour sauver son homme.  
_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé suivre cette fic_, _j'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas. Alors peut être à bientôt, au détour d'une autre fic !_


End file.
